Far Cry: Arcadia
by Spartan036
Summary: AU: Max Caulfield believed the storm that would come to Arcadia Bay and destroy it has been stopped...But she was wrong. A new storm is here and it has taken over Arcadia Bay as she must unleashes her inner warrior to save everyone from Eden's Gate.
1. In The Beginning

Arkansas.

The bar of _Truth And Consequences_ is filled to the brim of people from different walks of life. Mainly most of them are bikers, farmers, folks who just came to relax, and sketchy individuals. It has a classic all American vibe to it complete with country music playing and a red tint from the lights that fill the entire bar which makes it more stylish than ever. Among them is two blonde women sitting by the bar stand drinking some shots. One is wearing a white dress while other is wearing a sage sweater jacket and blue jeans as they bear strong resemblance to each other in fact. The woman in the white dress is looking at a photo of a man and a little girl as she smokes while she drinks some whisky.

"So you still write to them?" The other asked before the bartender comes and pours some more then sighs heavily knowing what's been going on. She tried telling her husband once but it was too late and now she's paying the consequences, now she's in the same table as her-An addict who has nothing to live her. Addiction always ran in there family alongside a dangerous attraction that led to the downfall of others. They always said Gearheardts were like fire, beautiful on the outside but if you get too close...you get burned.

"Yeah...I...I just can't believe I...I lost them both. How could I be so...so..." She teared up and replied. The jacketed woman sighs and rolls her eyes then pulls out a needle and offers it to her causing her to turn to it in a disgusted way. To her, it was strange that she looked so angry at the wonderment that would give her an escape. She would always get high with her...but now she didn't look like she was in the mood nor wanted to be associated with her again. The look in her eyes speak volumes and words she'd imagine she would say.

"Sera-"

"Melissa, I don't need that shit right now. I lost my husband and my daughter to that and you want to token up? Jesus, what kind of a sister are you!?" Sera growled at Melissa. The shocked blonde sits in utter confusion, Sera may have acted aggressively to others but never on her own family. The words sting like poison to Melissa, especially when this is coming from her best friend and twin sister at the same time. She tries to come up with words but all she can do is groan in frustration then sighs and turns around while hanging her head in shame. Sera realizes the error in her words and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? It's my fault that this happened...I shouldn't have put the blame on you." Sera apologized to her. Melissa turns around with the warmest smile on her face as Sera returns it...Suddenly the bar door opens revealing a man with a brown jacket and yellow shirt underneath it with a beard. The young Gearheardt knows who it is: Damon Merrick. Melissa's eyes widen in the process knowing what he came here for. He spots her causing her to get up.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom for a second." Melissa begins speed walking away from Damon. She remembered how she messed with him once, it had to do with her not sharing her share of his money after she agreed to do business with him. But addiction was a beast and she needed a high. The woman always knew Damon was dangerous so she kept running from him. She makes her way to the kitchen and turns to see he's not there then heads into the woods. Melissa begins running now since she could feel his presence behind her.

Time wasn't important as she ran to the point she can no longer see the bar anymore but the sounds of another footstep behind her is heard...Damon knew where she is. She ran deep into the woods upon seeing no civilization or help but she kept running hoping she'd outlast him, praying for a miracle to happen. Melissa was never a religious person, although this situation is an exception and prayed for a miracle. She ran across the creek and into the other side as she almost trips on one of them. Melissa turns around to see that Damon isn't there...Only to feel something hard go against her face which knocks her down.

"So you think it was a smart idea stealing from me? Mel, you're breaking my heart right now." Damon spoke with sarcasm and malice in his voice. The blonde crawls back in fear as Damon pulls out his trademark knife. She breathes heavily out of fear for her life.

"Look, I'll get you the money tomorrow! I swear!" Melissa pleaded to him.

"How? By getting one of your powerful guy friends like Hoyt Volker? You know he doesn't gives a rats ass about you, once I kill you here, they'd never know what happened to you." The drug dealer replied. Melissa could feel a something hard on her hand which means it's a rock she can throw it at Damon and waits for Damon to raise his knife which he does...he hears cocking from behind him. Behind him is a man with a long sleeved white shirt and dirty looking cargo pants also has some kind of crucifix with some spikes in between the parts on the shirt. He is armed with an AK47 and aims it Damon as a man approaches them. He is wearing a blue rolled up shirt with a black vest on it and has a beard.

"I couldn't help but hear the cries of a lost child out here in these woods, you two just disrupted my brother's sermon. You two were so loud that we could hear you from a distance." The man spoke gently as if he was an angel with Melissa's prayers answered. It felt like something straight out of a dream that he would appear. Damon notices the symbol of that cross...

"Look I know you Eden's Gate freaks, I got business here-" The man with the AK grips his rifle. He gulps knowing he is outmatched, with that response, Damon turns around and leaves. Melissa sighs in relief as the man helps her up with the same generous smile he has.

"It's alright child we got you." Melissa is escorted by him as they walk towards a church...

* * *

One week later

 _ **Monsters Of Folk-His Master's Voice.**_

Melissa hears the preaching of Joseph Seed as she looks awe inspired by his words about the end of days coming and they need everyone they can get. Every word is what she wants to hear, how wrong society is and how he can save them through those means. This is the answer she's been wanting. She can't go back to her sister, not with Damon around.

* * *

Five weeks later

"Wait, wait! Please let me go-" The man is shot in the head by Melissa as she is surrounded by dead folks who dared cross against Eden's Gate. He tried to con them out of money. Joseph whispers something to Faith who looks at the blonde.

* * *

One month later

"Melissa Gearheardt, welcome to Project At Eden's Gate!" Joseph welcomed as she raises Melissa from the river, reborn with new strive for a new purpose in her life with many cult members clapping. She can forget about Sera, this is how you live life. The man places his hands on her cheeks as Melissa smiles.

* * *

Two years later, Hope County, Montana

"Children, the end of days is upon us and I will guide you like my sheep as I am your father!" The congregation cheers in joy as they wave there guns around in pride. Among them is Melissa as she waves her baseball bat and winks at Faith Seed who rolls her eyes at her flattery. They calm down as Joseph motions Melissa to come towards him and a couple of cult members who are wearing sage jackets.

"Melissa, my child. As my loyal follower, best friend and confident, you will be the storm that will bring about our order." Joseph spoke to her as she nods and smiles at knowing where she's going. She turns around and raises her baseball bat as her group raise there weapons.

"Tomorrow: We will purge Arcadia Bay of the Prescott's and the degenerates that corrupt it! We will spread the Father's love and compassion there!" Melissa rejoiced as her men cheered.

* * *

Arcadia Bay

"US Marshalls are on the scene as reports of the cult known as Project At Eden's Gate has been kidnapping townsfolk of Hope County-" Joyce Price shuts off the news on the TV and heads off to work. Inside a room above the living room is Max sleeping on a bed with Chloe beside her with tears visible on her eyes. She gets up and looks around her surroundings...

 _Wowser, looks like I changed something. Now time to tell everything to David..._

 _ **Far Cry: Arcadia**_


	2. Arcadia Bay Police Department Statement

**MISSING**

 **Missing From:** Arcadia Bay

 **Date missing:** October 9, 2013

 **Other** :  
 **Age** : 38  
 **Height:** 6'1 **  
Weight:** 115  
 **Hair:** Brown  
 **Eyes:** Black

 **Mark Jefferson**


	3. There Was Darkness

Max Caulfield looks around her surroundings which is Chloe's obviously. It looks the same as always besides the lighting due to the fact that it's daytime at the moment. She gets up while leaving Chloe on the bed trying to comprehend what happened this time. All she remembered was that she gave Jefferson a photo and saw a vision of many photos falling with the images being altered like David entering the dark room with a bunch of police officers, her winning the _Everyday Hero's_ contest, her talking with Chloe in Rachel's funeral with James and Rose, and even her with Chloe in her room but the last image was strange...it was Jefferson running away from someone who doesn't look like the police but a man that looks a little older than him with a beard and amber tinted glasses then after that...a woman raising a rifle with a crowd of people. The girl looks outside then checks the date on her phone causing her eyes to widen in confusion and sheer terror. Either she fixed something or that whole entire vision was just some weird nightmare...

October eleventh, twenty-thirteen.

She looks back outside again seeing that it's the same sunny day and somewhat pseudo-cold weather with the sounds of cars moving. Max stand still in realization that this is the day that the storm comes but...there's nothing happening. It's just a normal day in Arcadia Bay with nothing strange going on. Max uses Chloe's computer to see what's happening this time. The computer mainly consists news articles and emails from Blackwell. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary at the moment...except the fact most of the search history consists of Hope County and a message from someone named Eliot. She clicks on the E-mail.

 ** _Chloe, I know you must really, really, really hate me right now after the whole...thing back at James's house but I need your help. Attached to this email is video footage of a cult known as Project At Eden's Gate doing...things in the town I'm living in. They've cut off lines and blocked off roads alongside telephone lines and soon internet. Please Chloe, save my town and my family. Take this to the authorities please.-Eliot._**

 _Poor Eliot...I hope Chloe alerted the authorities. That sounds so scary that something like that can take over a town...unless they have a small army of course._

Among the news articles is Hope County crisis with the governor of Montana issuing the arrest of one Joseph Seed and his cult in Montana alongside articles about them too. Max's eyes widen at the search knowing Chloe must be really worried about this Eliot guy or at least the situation in Hope County. Another news articles reveal that Mark Jefferson has gone missing, probably on the run now. She sits on the chair trying to comprehend the situation at the same time, of course she remembers the dark room and how she kept going through different timelines, each different but with Chloe dying in the end. Something is wrong with this one...No storm, no great evil. She hears Chloe waking up causing her turn around to see the blue haired girl getting up from her bed.

"Morning super Max." Chloe greeted with the same smile has, a smile that's worth fighting for. Max gets off from her chair and quickly hugs Chloe which knocks her down on the bed again and holds her tight. She doesn't know if the storm is going to come or if she fixed the timeline, Chloe is here and that's what all that matters. The blue haired punk hugs her in return.

"Chloe..." Max muttered which gains a chuckle from her.

"Well this is a nice thing to wake up to in the morning." She replied before Max lets go of her while wiping away tears of relief and sniffing.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I think I...I think I fixed something here. Remember that vision I got from that storm back at the lighthouse?" The brunette asked her causing Chloe to tilt her head in confusion. Sure she remembered Max's vision and all of that strangeness that has been going on in Arcadia Bay, but that storm felt like a distant memory since Rachel's death hit her the hardest.

"Yeah of course. Why bring it up again?"

"I think I just prevented it. I think I just saved Arcadia Bay, there's no storm and nothing weird is going on." Max explained causing Chloe to pause for a second but it felt like an hour for her. Chloe gulps and sighs in relief then smiles and places a hand on Max's shoulder then leans on her forehead.

"Never cease to surprise me super Max..." Chloe smiled.

* * *

Dark Room.

Mark Jefferson runs into the dark room and shuts the door shut hoping the people who are after him will just give up. As far as he's concerned, no one knows what he did he yet besides a missing persons flyer was distributed about him. He stands still as he hears footsteps and muffled sounds of the ones who are after him causing him to breath in fear for a moment upon realizing that they may have found him. The door to the entrance is heard being broken as the teacher steps back then runs towards the locker containing a gun inside it with the sound of seething heat behind him.

He grabs the handgun inside as the door finally splits open revealing who the intruders are. The sounds of a helicopter's blades waning is heard loudly alongside the sounds of boots mixed with rifles clacking. Entering the entrance is a couple of men and women armed with AC-R assault rifles and M14 semi automatic rifle wearing camouflaged outfits and the insignia of Eden's Gate strapped on there arms. Jefferson aims his weapon at all of the armed cultists and is about to pull the trigger but someone throws a throwing knife at his shoulder.

The sadistic photographer kneels on the ground with his shoulder bleeding and looks up while hearing footsteps behind all of them as he groans in pain. Walking towards them is a girl about Max's age with a similar but dirty version of her hoodie sweater and red shirt also a ponytail. She armed with a silenced AK47 and has a pistol holstered on her hip as a blonde woman wearing a military jacket and trousers and an assault rifle holstered on her back appears beside her. The blonde kneels and lifts Jefferson's chin...

"Do you know who I am? Do you know what you took?" The woman asked in a gentle voice like an angel although makes Jefferson whimper in fear as if he's a piranha in an ocean with her being a shark and the first it sees is food. Her looks make her out of place among these lunatics, like a Valkyrie in a viking battlefield. It's almost surreal for Jefferson but...her face...it reminds of him Rachel. Jefferson's eyes widen upon realizing who this is.

"It wasn't my fault...It was Nathan Prescott's I-I..."

"You were the mastermind. Do you know what kind of pain you've caused to my sister? A pain greater on what her husband did to her? You took away a child of God...who had so much potential in the world and had the right to live." The woman spoke with a slight choke on her voice but turns more stern yet gentle while her face and eyes:Pure hatred and insanity. She stands up while looking down at him.

"And now the end is near, I could feel like we are creeping towards the edge like the Father who ordered me to be here and the Heralds too. To prepare for the end of days, one must realize there sins and that realization...is through confession. And after that, you will thank us for setting you free from your sins." She replied before the cultists raise Jefferson up.

"Wait...what are you doing?! Where are you taking me!?" The two cultists drag Jefferson away with the blonde looking at him.

* * *

Town.

Max looks outside of the window of the pickup to see anything strange outside but there's nothing. No dead whales or birds or snow, just a normal sunny day in Arcadia Bay with a radiant smile on her face. If this was a dream, she wishes she would never wake up from it cause she wants to stay here forever with Chloe in this dream. She turns to Chloe who is driving and looking ahead of the road with cars passing by alongside police cars with there sirens on. The place there going to is Two-Whales diner, a diner where her mom works at. Chloe stops at the parking lot with Max heading out of the car.

"This is where we're going to celebrate?" Max sarcastically asked her.

"Well with my income, you expect a breakfast in a five star restaurant from me?" Chloe replied. Max rolled her eyes and smiles before walking into the diner with her, the smell of the food fills the air as if it was a new place in a new time, perhaps the sense of relief made her feel euphoric in someway. The typical patrons are there in different seats except for the police officers that are replaced with a man wearing a blue shirt and tan pants and brown hair sitting on a seat in front of the counter drinking some coffee while the TV is showing an ad for a country called Kyrat. The pair walk towards the booth and sit in front of each other. A moment of silence falls between them...

"Max..." Chloe spoke thus breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" She replied right before getting a notification on her phone due to the sound that was emitted from it. The girl looks down to see that it's from Warren for some reason but she decides to ignore it. Her phone begins to blow up even more with notifications but it's probably nothing to her.

"I'd...I'd like to thank you for everything. You came back to my life when I thought I was abandoned and... made me feel like I mattered again despite the shit I've thrown at you. You basically made my life better than ever, for that I'm thanking you." The blue haired replied with a hint of choking in her voice.

"Chloe, I swore to myself I'd never leave you. Not again." Max replied before Chloe places a hand on hers which gets her attention. She makes a warm smile with some tears in her eyes knowing her full gratitude for her. Chloe composes herself again and adjusts her voice then straightens her posture.

"Now let's get that mushy shit out of the way. Let's order some-" The TV behind them flickers showing an emergency broadcast system causing all of the patrons to turn around. Max's eyes widen upon realizing that there is something wrong and it was too good to be true at the realization. The fact that her phone kept blowing up for no reason is no coincidence also. They all hear an explosion causing all of the patrons including Max and Chloe to see smoke coming from the woods. She checks her phone.

 **Warren: MAX, DO NOT GO BACK TO THE SCHOOL! IT'S WW3 OUT THERE! ARE YOU SEEING THIS?!**

 **Blackwell Academy: This is an emergency message. To all students who live in the campus, due to civil unrest, all classes are postponed and the school on lock down. This is not a drill. Stay in your dorms and lock them. Stay safe.**

 **Victoria: IF YOU'RE GETTING THIS MESSAGE, SEND HELP.**

 **Kate: Max, they're evacuating the hospital for some reason. What's going on?  
**

 **Dana: Max, we're safe in the dorms with the main entrance blocked. There's dead police everywhere!**

 _What is going on?! Is it the storm?_

Max's eyes continue to widen right before the sounds of the door are heard flying open revealing officer Anderson Berry armed with a shotgun also wearing a bulletproof vest and the same black cop she was talking to but this time armed with a stolen assault rifle. She turns to see the sight of police cars speeding with sirens blaring but one of them is shot by something from the sky which causes Max to jump in fear. Chloe grips her gun from her pocket.

"Alright, we need everyone out of the diner now in an organized fashion." Anderson ordered with a sense of fatigue in his voice. His uniform is stained with blood and ash marks on them which means he's been in a fight. The patrons get up as his partner guides them out while he moves away from the entrance with his shotgun raised. Chloe gets up with Max following her as she cautions around her surroundings. All of the diner patrons walk outside except for Max who talks to the officer.

"What's happening out there?" Max asks him.

"I don't know, a terrorist attack. Just head on outside." Anderson replied while showing signs of shell shock. All of the patrons head outside of the diner except the man from the counter. The black police officer gives a nod to Berry that everyone is secured as more police cars speed pass by them like an armed mob as the crowd watches. Max hears something from afar which sounds like a fighter plane from those old movies Warren watched causing her to turn to see a crop duster plane flying towards them as she squints.

"Everyone take cover!" Anderson yelled as the plane fires at the police cards which are easily torn to shreds causing all of them to take cover except for his partner who is shot to death before he can level his rifle. Chloe looks at the corpse of the officer as if she's going to throw up at the sight of the dead man with Max looking at her in shock and looks back at dead man then rewinds time again to the part where the plane was coming. This can't be real at all to Chloe, no one would attack Arcadia Bay since there is nothing here.

"Everyone take cover!" The black officer is about to level his assault rifle but Max grabs his arm before he can aim then runs to cover while the plane misses them. Each of the patrons all panic in fear at the sight of an attack while Anderson turns around to try to calm them down. Max knows Arcadia Bay may have a police but they don't have a SWAT team nor any means to defend themselves against an attack...like this. It's almost as if war has come to the town or at least, this is the storm. Whoever these people are though, they're armed and dangerous to the point the police can't help. More police cars arrive with ambulances as they form a barricade with officers armed with assault rifles, pistols, and shotguns as Anderson motions the townsfolk to head out. A school bus arrives to let the people in but Chloe knows another plane might make another run, a lesson she learned from David.

"Max, get to the car now." Chloe whispered as Max nods. The two go to the pickup with Anderson not noticing them...they here another plane coming causing all of them to look but there's something different with the place though, it's leaving a trail of mint green smoke. They all duck but the plane passes by them and they all get up. Suddenly, Max's vision begins to turn hazy with what appears to be glitter alongside her throat feeling scratchy for some reason but makes her feel at peace. She turns to see Chloe covering her eyes as the gas appears to be a hallucinogen.

"Max...we need to get out of here..." She wheezed and coughed then appears to calm down.

"Chloe...?" Max asked.

"Max...I don't know why but I feel happy. At peace...I...I don't think I want to get out...I was once lost...but now I'm found...~" The blue haired girl softly sang into mumbles as the gas appears to cause people to get high or hallucinate. Max looks around her surroundings seeing the people act the same way around her which freaks her out. She rewinds once more before the plane comes towards them.

"Everyone, get to the diner now! There's another plane coming!" They hear the sound of the plane coming and they all start running towards the diner except for Max and Chloe who get in the pickup truck quickly. The plane passes by with Max having little of the side effects of the gas although there appears to be glitter in her vision. Chloe pulls out her gun to cover the civilians who all head outside and get inside the bus. The bus drives off with the two following it. Max gets a text from Joyce and looks down to see her message.

 **Joyce: Max, we're hiding out in Pan Estates. Where are you and Chloe?**

Max types on her phone.

 **Max: We're in the town, it's a war zone here. What's going on?**

 **Joyce: ...**

 **Joyce: I don't know but get here as fast as possible. From what I've heard that it's some kind of cult that's attacking Arcadia Bay like the ones in Hope County. There's no contact with the outside...It's just us now.**

The brown haired girl leans in complete shock as Chloe focuses on the road but makes a quick turn at Max in worry. Shock fills Max's body knowing that they are cut off from the outside world but also realization that this could all be her fault, maybe the universe is trying to replace the storm she prevented or this cult has been targeting Arcadia Bay for quite awhile. Chloe makes a turn to the right as gunfire is heard cackling in the distance and explosions too as she gulps in fear knowing someone can go after them. Max looks outside seeing smoke in the town then looks away imagining that there are people dying left and right down there. She looks up to see a helicopter hover the bus much to Chloe's relief but to Max's suspicion then realization...the helicopter has a gun on it.

The aircraft begins shooting at the bus causing it to speed up to avoid getting hit as it switches it's aim towards them. Chloe makes another turn to a road heading towards a road heading towards the lighthouse and drives as fast as she can to avoid getting shot. Behind them are two pickup trucks with machine guns on top of them as they begin to take aim at the two but are quickly shot at by a group of police cars. Max turns around as the occupants of the two trucks get out with assault rifles in hand and take aim at the officers. She looks ahead of the road trying to focus on protecting Chloe, she tries to blink but she can't out of fear that someone or something can shoot at them. Chloe has the same look on her but this time more panicked with her eyes widen.

"Chloe...where do we go now...?" Max asked fatigued.

"I...the lighthouse. Yeah, the lighthouse. It's the place people least expect to hide out in..." Chloe quickly answered but with hesitation in her voice. Little do they know, a raven is watching them before it flies off.

* * *

Pan Estates.

Kate Marsh gets out of the bus with Alice, her pet rabbit, after a long ride inside. She looks at awe at the place and how luxurious it is yet almost natural as if it blended with the woods. The houses look minimalist mixed with wood thus giving it a pretentious but calm vibe to them which Kate admires despite the Prescott's being pricks. The place is basically now a fortress with armed officers patrolling the place and very few townsfolk in it alongside fishermen like RJ Macready and Jack Cousteau. She carries her caged pet as the security directs them to one of the houses and spots David speed walking while armed with a rifle with Joyce catching up to him. Before she can speak, David gets in his car with a couple of men wearing hunting gear on ATV's then drive off.

* * *

Lighthouse.

Max and Chloe sit on a bench overlooking the chaos that is taking Arcadia Bay. Screams, gunfire, explosions, you name it can be heard echoing in the distance which sends chills down their spines. They've been sitting for minutes yet it feels like hours waiting for help to come for them but it isn't, not at all. Max wonders again if this is the universe's punishment to Arcadia or some deadly coincidence. Chloe curls into a ball as Max looks on at Arcadia which is being torn apart by these lunatics. Silence falls between them...as Chloe realizes a tragic realization.

"Max..." Chloe spoke in a depressed tone as if she's given up in her voice causing Max to slowly turn at her.

"Max, this is the only way..." She hands her the photo of the blue butterfly from the bathroom when she got shot. Max realizes what Chloe is planning to do and she isn't liking it.

"I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago."

"You could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture...All that would take is for me to...to..." She begins to cry knowing she is going to die and forget everything. All of what they endured would be forgotten in a simple look.

"Fuck that! No...way! You are my number one priority now. You're all that matters to me!" Max begged her causing Chloe to lift her head.

"I know. You proved that over and over again...even though I don't deserve it. I'm so selfish...not like my mom...Look what she had to give up and live through...and she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a couple of religious nuts in a fucking diner. Even my step...father deserves her alive. There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should love...way more than me..." Chloe replied.

"Don't say that, I'm not trading you!"

"You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny...Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you. Look at what's happened in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me. I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate...our fate." She continued.

"Chloe..."

"Max, you finally came back to me this week, and...you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years. Wherever I end up after this...whatever reality, all those moments between us were real, they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision." Max quakes at her words.

"Chloe...I can't make this choice...For all we know, they'll just appear again and shoot up the bay!" Chloe grabs Max by the arms.

"No, Max...You're the only one who can." A second feels like an eternity to the young girl. Sacrifice Arcadia Bay or sacrifice Chloe...she doesn't want her friend gone nor wants everyone in the town to suffer for her mistakes. Max doesn't even know if her powers are connected to the cult at all but there's something that's causing this...and maybe it is her. She looks at the photo...only to feel a rifle hit her in the back of the head causing Chloe to turn around and pulls out her pistol but it's shot off. The photo flies out of Max's hand as she tries to reach out for it.

Standing in front of them is a cultist armed with a silenced AR-C assault rifle with an ACOG scope pointing at them as Chloe looks at her gun on the ground alongside Max. Max looks at the machete of the armed man from his hip but she doesn't want to kill anybody at all, there's been enough death already and she doesn't want to contribute to it. Time stops for a moment for Max as she remembers the words of Chloe...She gulps then gets up causing the gunman to turn around but she grabs his machete then swings it quickly at his neck causing him to pause...and his head to come off and blood to trickle on her cheek. Chloe covers her mouth in shock at what Max has done to save her. The headless corpse falls over as Max kneels on the ground...and hurls chunks on the ground then bursts into hysterical crying.

* * *

Blackwell Academy

All students or at least, remaining students who didn't enter the dorms in time are gathered in the courtyard that is littered with dead police in front of the stage by cult. Among them is Victoria Chase who is scared beyond her mind right now alongside Zachary Riggins and Hayden Jones. They all wished that this was a nightmare to all of them but it wasn't, this was real and this was happening to them. She looks for a way out but there's too many cultists surrounding the place. Walking on the stage is Melissa herself as she stands on the podium.

"Good evening students of Blackwell Academy, I am Melissa Gearhardt. Sister of Sera Gearhardt and aunt of Rachel Amber. I apologize for this sudden attack on Arcadia Bay without warning but that's how we work for we are The Storm, the Father's will incarnate. Now I know you're all scared, you're frightened but in the end...you will thank us. I'm not a righteous woman, never was. But Joseph Seed saw this place and placed me here to be his will to purge Arcadia Bay of the sinners who have corrupted it to prepare for the collapse." Melissa introduced herself to the frightened students. Escorted onto the stage is two men with bags on there heads and hands tied as they forced on the ground.

"And these two have corrupted Arcadia Bay for so long. They are examples of the filth that hide within Arcadia and have hid in the darkness for so long." She motions the guards to remove there bags on there heads revealing themselves to be Mark Jefferson and Sean Prescott. Melissa picks up her baseball bat and rests it on her shoulder.

"And the only way to destroy darkness is through the light of the Father and the light of the people." Melissa aims the bat at Jefferson's face who is scared out of his mind.

"Confess." The blonde ordered.

"You don't understand! It was Nathan's idea to do that! He was a sick fucker that should've-" She slams the bat at his leg which breaks it causing him to yell in pain with the students jumping in fright.

"See? He hides behind this idea that HE'S innocent! He has no shame to confess his sins!" Victoria continues to watch in horror that Jefferson is getting beaten up. Zachary couldn't bear to look and turns away while bites his tongue cringing at the sight.

"Confess?" She asked again. Jefferson breaths and gasps for air.

"I...I kidnapped girls...and I drug them...and take photos of them. To capture innocence turning into corruption...and I indirectly got Rachel Amber killed." Jefferson confessed to all of the students as they all gasp. Melissa kneels in front of Jefferson who is whimpering in pain.

"This is the sin of lust. He cares about his art through women and preys upon them like the sinner he is...and the only way to get rid of sin was confession. But to remove it must be painful and your sin has corrupted you from seeing the light of the Father." She gets up and prepares her bat.

 _ **We will Rise Again by Dan Romer ft. Meredith Godreau.**_

"For that, like Adam and Eve...I must cast you from paradise." Melissa swings the bat at Jefferson's head which knocks him down and frightens the students. She slams the bat on him as the sound of blunt force continues with numerous strikes to the head to the point the sound of the bat striking sounds like dinging. Some students throw up and look away while Victoria covers her ears and looks down with tears streaming from her eyes. Melissa continues to smash Jefferson's head which becomes more crushed and bent to the point he's past the point of dead.

* * *

Lighthouse.

Chloe, now armed with the silenced rifle, escorts a catatonic Max who has the machete on hand down the lighthouse path and spots David with the hunters as he runs towards them. David notices the blood on Max as his eyes widen and hugs the girl with Chloe joining in.

* * *

Pan Estates.

The blue haired girl watches from afar at Arcadia Bay which is now taken over by Eden's Gate. She is joined by Max who sits beside her as she looks at her phone seeing the messages from Warren. They know they can't just stand there and watch as the town is going to hell. Max looks at Chloe solemnly as Chloe hugs her in return.

* * *

Woods.

Frank watches from his RV armed with his knife as he comforts Pompidu as his home is filled with Molotov cocktails now.

* * *

Blackwell.

Warren watches from his window as he can see fire in the distance and looks at his phone in hopes of getting an answer from Max.


	4. Next On Far Cry:Arcadia

_*A flash of cultist running in the halls of Blackwell is shown.*_

 **Frank** : Alright...Let's kick some peggy ass!

* _Cut to Max loading a flamethrower and starts setting some cultists on fire.*_

 **Next Chapter:** **Kicking The Hornet's Nest.**


	5. Kicking The Hornet's Nest

Pan Estates.

Pan Estates is filled with basically the remaining townsfolk, EMT, police officers, and some volunteer citizens who have stolen guns to patrol the place. Towers have been erected with spotlights while police cars surrounding the wooded areas of the estate which makes it a fortress now and barely recognizable. Most citizens are staying in there assigned houses while EMT's tend to the wounded. Walking on the sidewalks is Max and Chloe themselves as they pass by civilians who have luggage's and other belongings. Max spots a crying child being comforted by a police officer knowing that everyone in Arcadia Bay is homeless, a pang of guilt hits her as she feels like this is all her fault while Chloe feels the same way. Either this is the universe's way of saying that you shouldn't have saved your best friend or that the universe has another plan for them.

They were silent most of the time since they just saw innocent people die, get taken away from there homes, or worse. No one would dare attack Arcadia Bay at all nor had the stones to do so too but they just did and the people are paying for it. The talks of what the cult does is heard while they pass by some citizens ranging from being forced to join via baptism and writing your sin on your chest then peeling it off. This entire ordeal felt like an action movie gone wrong to them and the police aren't doing much at all to solve this problem but it's understandable since this is a small army of possibly trained cultists with planes, helicopters, armed trucks, guns, and who know what else they have like tanks which they won't surprised. This is a fraction of the police department anyway as others are scattered in different regions of Arcadia Bay which has more supplies and equipment than this one.

 _Pan Estates looks more and more like a fortress now..._

Among the people of the fortress is that is Pan Estates is patients from the Arcadia Bay hospital who some are struggling to breath due to whiffing some of that green gas and others are being assigned to houses. It was nice to see a glimmer of hope despite desperate hours or the potentially final days of the residence of Arcadia. It's a bleak sight for everyone. Chloe feels sick to her stomach hearing gunshots echoing in the distance. Max hears a radio nearby but it's not an Arcadian one at all, it's another voice. The brunette motions Chloe to stop and listen...

"I am your father and you are my children." The voice spoke on the radio upon realizing that it's not there radio station. Max finds the source of the sound on a counter as she tries to change the station to a different one which is playing a religious song she's never heard before as if Arcadia Bay was turning into something else, something sinister. Chloe knows that voice...it's Joseph Seed's. The two girls look into a house that has a flat screen TV in it showing a bearded man turning around wearing a brown jacket and blue shirt underneath it and sunglasses raised on his head.

"We are all sinners. Every one of us." The title shows his name revealing it to be John Seed. Chloe could tell he must be one of those cult fuck nuts otherwise he wouldn't be on TV would he, maybe even a spokesman for them. Despite his creepy vibe, Max finds him a little charming at the same time, maybe it's the handsome looking face.

"You. Me. Even The Father knows deeply of sin. It's a poison that clouds our minds." He motions at his chest and begins to walk revealing a pathway with a red carpet and dozens of armed cultists. A cultist joins him in the pathway.

"What if I told you, you could be free from sin? What if I told you that everything you ever dreamed could come true? What if I told you that everything could overcome if you embraced an idea: That freedom sin can come from the power of just one word..." More cultists join him with the camera switching to a profile shot of a group of armed members surrounding a female officer who seems to a deputy with a duct tape on her mouth. John raises his arm as the screen motions upward revealing a glowing sign made of light reading yes.

"YES!" The crowd cheers and claps at the sign. He motions them to stop as the cult member moves the female officer towards him.

"Yes I am a sinner. Yes I wish to be unburdened. Yes..." John puts his hand on her and puts his hand on her chin then her neck right before letting go and walks straight towards the camera.

"I must be redeemed. If you're watching, know that you have been selected. You will be cleansed. You will confess your sins, and you will be offered atonement. Don't worry you don't have to do anything. We'll come for you...Welcome to Eden's Gate." He leaves the scene as the TV shuts off. That wasn't any channel Max has seen neither Chloe also, it reminded them of those crappy Christian channel shows that would boom propaganda. They spot David nearby in an army styled tent inside to which they overhear what's going on.

"Have we tried to reach out to anyone out there?" David asks in concern at Anderson who looks at his superior realizing that something is wrong and sighs. The officer opens his mouth knowing full well that there situation.

"That's a negative...roads are blocked, power lines gone, and so much more. Until we reach an agreement with them, we're just..."

"We're sitting ducks out here aren't we? So what? We just gonna stay here all day until we decide to surrender?" The veteran's anger grows in his voice. Chloe watches and for the first time, she's rooting for David. At least he has balls unlike the police or anyone.

"Mr. Madsen, we're not surrendering to the cult-"

"Like hell you're saying! You should be helping the people and getting what's left of the police, not hiding out in the woods like a couple of insurgents!" David replied in anger. Anderson bites his lip at David as he's annoyed with him at the fact that he's right.

"David, does it look like we're the army to you? This is only a fraction of what's left of the Arcadia Bay police department. Other departments and stations are scattered while we can't establish contact. Nor we can retake the town from them." Anderson sadly said as David shakes his head in anger. He leaves the tent while huffing in anger at them for there uselessness. Chloe thinks about what David said, they can't keep staying in Pan Estates since the cult will probably find them and kill them all. As much as Max wants to save the town, she can't. Chloe is too important to her and she doesn't want to lose her for trying to fight the cult.

* * *

Blackwell 1:00 AM.

Victoria and the other students are gathered in the auditorium with armed guards surrounding them. Someone tried to get away the first time and was shot dead, apparently it was Luke Parker or someone else but no one can confirm since they're too scared to say anything right now either. So far this armed cult treated them well by giving them food although it's from a captive chef in the cafeteria but they make them sleep in the classrooms as makeshift prisons now while everyone is safe in there dorms. The thought makes Victoria jealous, they're out here living in fear while the rest are safe and warm inside.

A man walks up on the stage wearing a heavily armored suit consisting of a ballistic mask and vest that has a red and yellow aesthetic to it. The ballistic mask is complete with an imprint of a skull which gives it a more militarized vibe to him. Holstered on his back is an M60 light machine gun that has the same color as his outfit. The spotlight shines upon him which gains the attention of all the students who are still in fear. He picks up a microphone then awkwardly taps it and adjusts his voice.

"Can anyone here me?" The man asks them to which all of the students nod in fear since he has the bigger gun than the others. His voice sounds gentle yet gruff which gives him an aura of charisma to him and a friendly one. Victoria almost trusts him, emphasis on almost since he's part of an armed cultist militia that has taken over the town.

"Okay then. Good afternoon everyone, my name is Carver...and I know what you're feeling right now. Fear, anger, unwillingness and most importantly...desperation. They say desperation is the worst thing that you can experience, the feeling of your back against the wall. You've squandered your chances but there is one left and that's right in front of you...that's where desperation kicks in and that's where you give it all your best. That's what desperation did to me and my fellow men in Kyrat. We were in the mountains in the mountains after being sent by our CO, Yuma Lau..." He spoke. The students are glued to his story as if it's the only way to gain levity out of this.

"Let's just say things got...out of control. Our commander Sandeesh forced us to drink an elixir to help us become...awakened. Long story short, I didn't agree and most of the men who took my side didn't agree so a firefight happened and let me tell you-It was hell. We fought for days against them while trying to get out of that valley. Our food was running out and we were stuck there fighting our men who began wearing cultist getup but we fought hard with ferocity to the point that they retreated. At that point I realized what saved us: Desperation. Desperation is what saved us and when I looked back at it, our heroes were desperate as well. Jacob Seed and I talked about it, he agreed with my points but we didn't agree with one thing...anyone can be a soldier. Desperation makes us into soldiers and we fight for anything. It's in our blood, it's in our veins...and we humans disregard that." The armed men begins taking the athletic members of the Vortex club among the crowd. Some are being backed to avoid confusion between the weak and the strong.

"Wait, what's going on!?" Logan yelled before being knocked down by the cultist.

"Now I know you'll resist but in the end, you'll thank us. For when we reach the world after the collapse, you will become warriors of a new world." The cultists drag them all away even Taylor among them to which she begins to panic as Victoria is pulled away from her. They are soon escorted out of the auditorium while the rest are being led back to the prisons that are there classrooms with Carver leaving the stage.

* * *

Prescott Residence.

Melissa walks over the corpse of Sean Prescott on the ground that has two bullet holes in his chest. In front of her is his desk that he used to ruin people's lives through deals and taking others properties. Standing on the sides is a man wearing a grey and white jacket and jeans with brown hair next to a woman with a gas mask on her mouth and sweater hoodie alongside short black hair. Joining them is Carver who enters the room and crosses his arms. The blonde sits on the desk and looks over all of Arcadia Bay and her regions.

"Give me a status update, Simon." Melissa spoke as the man with the grey and white jacket walks up to her.

"All of Arcadia Bay is on lock down. No way in or out, just like how I do things around here." Simon smiled. To the project, his nickname is Conquest due to how quickly he quickly he gets something like John Seed. Melissa has her own heralds like Joseph Seed since she moved up the ranks of Eden's Gate to the point she became the commander of her own unit thus making them sort of a separate entity from normal cult forces and the Chosen but still report to Joseph Seed and his Heralds. A nickname best suited for them beside The Storm is Eden's Gate shock-troopers, a force higher than all of them.

"Good, Ophelia? That new version of the bliss?" The woman with the gas mask walks towards her and takes it off revealing her almost scarred up mouth. Pestilence is what they call her since her experimentation of a new variant of bliss. Her version of bliss is capable of showing much more violent hallucinations and is addictive upon first contact unlike Faith's which requires more doses. Faith and her are always close friends, especially when they experiment on others.

"Most, if not everyone, in the town is already an angel. It's successful and ready for shipment to Hope County." Ophelia replied without emotion in her voice sounding almost sickly due to how much bliss she's been inhaling to the point she became immune from it. Faith and her are sort of rivals when it comes to the bliss and it's potential while some call her a less than sound version of Faith.

"And Carver...you have your candidates?" Melissa asked him.

"Yeah. Most of them are perfect for initiation, Jacob would be proud." Carver answered. Melissa turns around at the window that overlooks the bay as chaos reigns everywhere and others being taken away from there homes. It is the Father's will after all, to prepare for the collapse. Her heralds stand in victory as this town is now an extended territory for Eden's Gate.

* * *

Pan Estates 9:30 AM.

Max looks for Chloe desperately while passing through some civilians who are trying to unpack there belongings. She was just standing then realized she was gone which makes things worse since she knows how Chloe works and how rebellious she can get. The thought of Chloe fighting just makes Max wish she would find her sooner. The brunette looks around among the crowds of survivors being treated by the EMT's but none of them is Chloe. She turns around and tries to walk away but bumps into Kate who is holding Alice in her cage.

"Oh-Kate!" Max quickly hugs her knowing that Kate made it out in the nick of time. Who knows what those cultists would have done to her, especially when they like to forcibly take people from there homes, maybe even...turn her into one of them. Just the idea of Kate joining a cult of this caliber sends tingles on Max's spine since Kate can be broken so easily and having that image. Kate returns the hug and smiles before letting go.

"Max, what's going on out there? I've got nothing on my phone nor the news isn't showing anything." Kate informed her. Max rubs her arm in the process in worry on what to say to Kate but lying at times like these would things worse than ever. It's bad enough the entire town is occupied by an armed cult.

"I think it's some kind of terrorist attack. I don't know exactly but I'm glad you're safe though." Walking behind them is Chloe on her phone as she is talking to someone on it then spots Max. She deactivates it and walks up from behind her.

"Max! I just into contact with Frank, he says to meet him in the woods a few clicks from here." Chloe interrupted her. Max turns around in relief knowing that Chloe is alive but confused at the same time realizing that she's just the drug dealer who has a grudge on her. Either she's desperate or has gone nuts due to the overwhelming amount of stress that was induced by the sudden attack.

"Wait, why were you talking to Frank?" Max asks her in confusion.

"Look, just follow me and I'll explain it along the way. First we need to find the car." The blue haired girl explained before dragging Max off from Kate thus leaving the blonde behind confused at what Chloe said. Chloe continues dragging Max by the hand but stops upon seeing a police patrol passing by them armed with shotguns and stolen assault rifles they picked up from the dead. After the cops leave, the two continue walking while passing by two men using a garbage can as a fire place and keeping themselves warm. Pan Estates is a medium sized place which means there's room to head out but since the patrols are thinned, it's easier to sneak out towards the parking area. Chloe looks left and right then head towards the car with Max following her.

"Chloe, slow down. What were you talking to Frank about? Why call him in the first place?" Max asks in worry and panic in her face. Chloe calms down and leans back on the drivers seat trying to come up with anything to tell Max. If she tells her, Max will freak out and rewind time to convince her to stop what she's doing. She gulps for a moment and opens her mouth...

"Max... Frank knows a guy who sells...guns. You heard what David said in his tent. We're sitting ducks and we're cutoff from the outside world, if that damn cult doesn't leave then we'll have to make them..." Upon hearing what Chloe said, Max began to panic even more. Her worst fears have come true and it was seeing Chloe dying again but this time in a much more violent way than she can ever imagine.

"Chloe! Don't you dare! I won't loose you again just because you want to fight against a couple of cultists! This is not worth your life! Like I said before, you're my number one priority!" Max yelled with her strain in her voice and some tears coming out of her eyes as she tries to compose herself. She's praying that this is all some sick nightmare but it isn't. She stopped the storm but a far worse storm has taken its place.

"Then what do we do Max? Stay here until the cult decides to attack Pan Estates?! Jesus Christ Max, there's people out there dying or being taken away from there homes and loved ones. We can't just stay here and pray for a miracle, the people of Arcadia Bay have been trampled enough by the Prescott's and we need to show them that it's time to stop fucking taking it like a bitch and start fucking fighting for what is right!" Chloe replied in anger at Max.

"Chloe, just think for just one second please. Think about your mother, this will tear her apart even more. It's bad enough she's lost one person she loves and cares about but losing you would be the peak of it all." Max countered as she chokes between tears.

"Well at least she'll know I tried to do something right for the first time in fucking years. If I go down, at least I'll go down fighting and telling these cult fuck nuts that this town isn't there's." Chloe said. Max tries to come up with something to say or to rewind time and stop her from doing this as Chloe rests her head on her hands while looking outside. Tears of rage start streaming from her eyes.

"If you're not going to stand with me then fine. Go ahead, rewind time to convince me to stop. Just don't be surprised that a fucking cult chopper is gonna come in and start wrecking us like in a video game and it'll be your fault. Life is so...shitty." The girl said in anger. Max has a choice now: Stand with Chloe, leave Chloe, or rewind time. The thought of everyone dying streams through her head, sure she'll have a high survival rate due to her rewind powers but it won't be fair for everyone else. People being taken away, lives ruined...the cult would take over the town. But if she leaves Chloe, she'll live...but she'll die...but Chloe chose this, she chose to fight. Rewinding time would fix all of this and convince Chloe not to fight too. Max looks outside for a moment...and opens the car door and leaves much to Chloe's shock which gets her attention.

"Max-"

"I...I don't want to die. I'm so...so sorry..." Max begins to cry except for Chloe. Her eyes burn with betrayal and anger although conflict with understanding. She grits her teeth then focuses on the road and begins to drive off. She stops time and rewinds again upon realizing her decision then winds back to where she once was in the car. Max again decides once more to think carefully...she closes her eyes then turns to her.

"Drive."

* * *

Woods 11:45 AM.

Frank takes cover behind his RV while armed with his AK47 and returns fire at the cultists who are shooting at him. He doesn't want to throw a Molotov at them which would cause a forest fire which will only more problems. Pompidu is safe inside but is barking wildly at them as Frank peers over then is shot at again. Suddenly, he hears the sound of heavy machine guns and bodies dropping like flies.

* * *

Max and Chloe drive to where they would meet Frank with thoughts of doubt inside Max's head. She'd never used to her rewind powers to take another person's life but she sliced off a guy's head and turned him into a human pez dispenser. Chloe looks carefully at the roads to make sure that there is no patrol trucks around the area. The brunette holds the gun tightly in her pocket in case they would get caught by them. The blue haired girl turns right to the side of road which leads directly into the woods. An aura of uneasiness fills the air as they spot Frank's RV riddled with bullet holes and dead bodies causing Max to gasp at the sight.

They head out of the car praying that Frank isn't dead but the damage looks impossible to survive. The chair nearby is turned over and some drugs are laying on the ground. Chloe looks around seeing the campfire still lit but no signs of Frank at all then heads back to the car and picks up her silenced AR-C then loads it but this time more modified with a laser sight on the barrel. Max looks at the dead bodies of the cultists who tried to shoot at Frank that are riddled with bullets. Most of them are head shots.

 _Either Frank must've put up a good fight or he was some kind of marine..._

The two hear footsteps in the RV which they turn to as Max pulls out the handgun from her pocket and aims it. It opens to reveal Frank armed with his AK47 in panic mode as he realizes that it's Max and Chloe on the other side causing him to stand down. He holsters his rifle on his back then walks down towards them. His expression is mixture of tired and fearful. Behind him is a couple of anti-sleeping pills in his RV.

"Max, Chloe. For the first time, I'm glad to see you two...and glad someone stood up to these cult fuck nuggets. I call'em Peggies." Frank said while fatigued after the rush of adrenaline in his veins after the huge gunfight he just had. He owes it to his mutual friend who just saved him.

"Jeez Frank, you sure did a number on them." Chloe whistled at the dead peggies. Max could smell the stench of there bodies then coughs and tries to resist not to hurl at the smell. But through all the timelines she's been through, the sight of death is almost numbing to her although killing a person was a different experience nonetheless. She could still see that headless man's corpse in front of her since that memory is still fresh off her mind.

"Oh these guys? Wasn't me that did it, it was my friend who knows guns." Frank sarcastically said. Chloe knows that this means his friend is close and it wouldn't surprise him that he would be friends with an arms dealer due to his connections like Damon Merrick. Speaking of Damon, Chloe wonders whatever happened to him though.

"So where is he then?" Max asked while looking at her surroundings for any enemies nearby and puts her finger on the trigger.

"He's in the Old Mill where he does his business as usual. Mainly sells weapons during times of insurrection like in Kyrat." Frank explained then motions to the two to follow him in the process. He pulls out a flashlight then tapes it on his weapon for light since the woods are dark and it's easy for whatever is out there to attack them.

* * *

Prescott Dorms 12:11 AM.

Warren leans against the wall while trying to call Max on her phone but she isn't answering. No one is answering in fact, not even the police department. Either she's dead or is away somewhere. In fact, no has been answering for quite sometime...unless all services are down which means they are cut off completely from the outside world. He has an idea though, something will get them help from anyone out there but it's risky. The boy heads to the room of Mikey North and knocks on it revealing him. Mikey has gotten taller since they last met and much more athletic as well, there's even word that he might join the football team.

"Warren, what are you doing?! We're supposed to be on silence otherwise that cult is gonna breach in and start taking us!" Mikey whispered. Behind him is Steph Gingrich who has aged too and has longer hair but wears that trademark beanie.

"Look who's talking! You have Steph with you playing that game again. Anyway, you still have that ham radio with you?" Warren asked before Mikey looks at Steph upon realizing what Warren wants to do.

* * *

Old Mill 12:20 AM.

After minutes of walking which felt like hours, the three reach the Old Mill. Chloe remembers when Firewalk played there and she thrashed with Rachel, hard. It was for the first time she felt joy rather than anger or heartbreak. The place is still burnt down after the whole forest fire Rachel caused but its empty skeleton remains and it gives Chloe shivers down her spine upon remembering what Damon did to Sera as if it was still fresh out of her mind. Frank motions the two to stay quiet knowing that enemies are still around...they soon hear gunshots inside causing them to sprint towards it then take cover on the side the entrance.

"When the Lord your God brings you into the land you are entering to possess and drive out before you many nations..." A voice said inside as Max fears it could be a cult member. It has a distinct African accent to him also. Soon an armed cultist limps outside with his leg bleeding and struggles to move.

"...then you must destroy them totally. Make no treaty with them..." His voice sounds a littler closer now. The cultist turns around but he is suddenly shot in the head by a pistol shot causing Max to jump. Walking outside is a man of African descent wearing a ragged gray long sleeved shirt and dark gray pants also has wild looking hair. Inside the mill playing is African music.

"And show them no mercy." The man ended his psalm. He turns around to see Frank, Max, and Chloe much to his surprise. The African gives off a crazy and fanatical vibe but much more lighter than the cultists that have taken over the bay and it appears that he isn't from US due to his accent, Frank stands down and smiles at the arms dealer.

"Longinus. Thanks for saving my ass back there." Frank thanked and gives Longinus a handshake who smiles in return.

"Frank Bowers! Welcome to my church-Away from church!" Longinus greeted him with a half crazed smile. Max and Chloe smile as well to play along since this guy can just gun them down like those cultists also a nice change of pace with a crazed religious person who is on there side since most of them always try to kill people. Chloe wasn't expecting him to be like this, she was expecting some underground arms dealer and not some...religious fanatic. Longinus motions Frank to enter the Old Mill revealing the still burnt area but it looks a little lively now complete with crates containing guns inside it alongside AK47's leaning on the bar stools. They head to where the stage was once as there is a desk on it now.

"Frank, when I wanted retire here in America, I was expecting more sleeping and less of heathens. I guess this is a sign from the lord that I am done yet." The African smiled and sits on his desk.

"So, what brings you all here?" He asked. Chloe steps forward.

"Okay. Arcadia Bay is on lock down by these cultists and there's no way in or out so we gotta stand up and fight cause we're not going out like bitches. So name your price, we'll pay you later when Arcadia Bay is free." Chloe spoke much to Longinus's shock. He can tell by her age that she is too young to fight and die for a cause like this and it reminded him of terrible times back at Africa before Maliya found him. It feels like being hit by a thousand flashbacks of his past when he was Prosper Kouassi who was that warlord that he once was and sending people like her age to there own deaths.

"I don't know what kind of man you take me for but I will never give my guns to children. You have a life ahead of you and you should not be wasting it on fighting...I've done enough death to people of your age." Longinus refused in a serious tone of his voice. Chloe's hand curls into a fist knowing that Longinus just called her a kid and he wasn't giving any guns to her or the people.

"I won't have a life if it's going to be ruled by some cult who thinks the end of days is coming. Just name your fucking price and we'll pay you when this all blows over. Got it?" Chloe asks while gritting her teeth. Max intervenes realizing that all of this equipment is expensive and they were wrong to arrive here.

"Chloe, where are we gonna the money from? How are we going to explain this to David?" Max replied.

"Oh for God's sake Max, just as I thought you'd be on my side then you bail on me again. Great." She sighed. Max tries to think of something to get Longinus to get them the guns they need to free Arcadia...but thinks they're in over there heads to fight a cult. Will it be them? Will this be a rallying cry for people to stand up? These cultists have planes and helicopters, who would be smart to take on something like this? Longinus sighs thus making his point final.

"I will not be giving you guns. That is final." Longinus ended. Time suddenly stops for everyone as Max tries to think on how to convince him...she remembers his words on why he came to Arcadia Bay. It was the lord telling him that it wasn't his time yet. In some way, this feels like that situation with Kate except if Kate was an insane gun dealing fanatic. She fully rewinds time again to where Longinus refused to give guns to Chloe the first time.

"I don't know what kind of man you take me for but I will never give my guns to children. You have a life ahead of you and you should not be wasting it on fighting...I've done enough to people of your age." He repeated. Max steps forwards.

"But didn't God said that the cult was a sign that you weren't done yet?" Max asked which gets the African preacher's attention alongside Chloe and Frank. Chloe has a visible smile on her face knowing she can root for her.

"And why would God send your friend and you to me? To send you both to your deaths?" Longinus questioned. She tries to think of another way to convince him as Longinus crosses his arms. The brunette remembers a quote from the bible and the quote he said.

"Remember what you said before offing that cultist? When the Lord your God brings you into the land you are entering to possess and drive out before you many nations then you must destroy them totally. Make no treaty with them and show them no mercy. This cult has taken our land and drove us all out, you think God won't allow this if this was a sign that your job isn't over yet?" Max asked causing Longinus to think about it for a moment. Her strive reminds him someone he knew during his early years and he could see that someone inside her. He could see a lion that strives to gain her teeth, he could see...Ajay. Before Longinus can speak, his radio goes off causing all of them to turn.

"This is Warren Graham! The cult has taken over Blackwell! If there's anyone out there, please send help! We're locked up in the dorms while everyone else is held prisoner at the dorms!" Warren yelled on the radio before Longinus gets on it and answers it to assure Warren that someone has heard. Max stands shocked knowing Blackwell has fallen to the cult but she knew all of Arcadia Bay is under control so Blackwell is on the list of places they take over. Longinus presses the button on the walkie talkie.

"This is Longinus, I hear you loud and clear, we'll be sending help." Longinus notified as Warren sighed in relief on the other line. He turns around as Max knows that Longinus has been convinced to help them.

"Okay, so we're gonna gather a bunch of guys and guns then free Blackwell. Got it. Time to show this cultist fucks that they're not taking Arcadia Bay without a fight." Chloe smiled and loads her assault rifle while Frank gets the crates full of guns but Longinus has an idea as he finds her plan too cliche. He goes to the back and opens something which gets there attention.

"I believe three will be enough to suffice...so long as you have a bigger and strong gun!" He slams the weapon on the table much to everyone's shock. Max was expecting some heavy machine gun or something while Chloe just thought Longinus just dealt with small arms but this takes the cake to the point it surprises Frank. On the table is a flamethrower without its back tank as Max whistles at the sight. Frank picks it up and observes the weapon.

"And he said to them, go forth into the world and proclaim the gospel to the whole of creation!" The African ordered before Frank, Max, and Chloe head off outside determined to save Blackwell.

* * *

Blackwell 1:09 AM.

Max uses her camera to scan the place in the distance as they hide in the woods. It is lightly guarded with men and women armed with assault rifles and shotguns outside the campus which is littered with dead police officers scattered around the place and spots an alarm post. She lowers her camera upon completing her scouting run although has limited intelligence on them since she only sees the outside. Max turns to Chloe and Frank who has the flamethrower as Chloe pulls out a pamphlet that shows the map of Blackwell on it. She shakes off her tired feeling knowing what they are about to do is declaring war on the cult.

"Okay so here's the plan: Max and I will disable that alarm post while you, Frank, will head inside the school and start using that flamethrower to scare and distract the Peggies. While you do that, we'll be trying to unlock the dorms and get everyone out." Chloe stated as Frank nods but Max has a different idea. Despite looking like he can take care of himself, Frank won't last long since there's too many people inside...she gulps knowing what she needs to do.

"I'll take the flamethrower." Max spoke which gets there attention but Frank's especially.

"Kid, I don't think you can carry something that heavy. Leave it to me." Frank replied but Chloe knows what Max has and time powers plus any weapon is more deadlier than a nuke. Although she doesn't want Max to get the jump on her while she's doing it. War maybe about sacrifices but she won't lose Max to this.

"It's okay, I'll just be scaring off the cult to the point they retreat. Don't worry." She assured. Chloe gulps trying to think about what she's doing, she is beginning to have doubts about this and dragging Max in just made it worse than ever. Max takes the flamethrower from the truck much to Frank's shock before Chloe walks up to her. The piece of machinery is heavy but Max faced worse although it feels greasy since it could have been used by someone. She grips it hard for it not drop.

"Max...just stay safe. Okay?" Chloe said.

"Chloe, what are you doing?! She's gonna herself killed!" Frank screamed. He may not like Max but the girl grew on him.

"I'll explain why when we're freeing the dorms!" Chloe spat back before turning to Max in worry then nods in confidence right before the three head towards the campus. The walk to the campus is about at least ten minutes since they are sprinting and stop when they are close to the school. Frank shoots his silenced AK at the peggie in front of him then the other after she notices that her comrade is dead. Chloe and Frank head towards the alarm post with Frank opening the box and stabbing the inside with his knife. Max nods knowing her role in the plan and walks towards the door of Blackwell. She stands in the hallway ready to set any cultist on fire...

 ** _Make It Bun Dem by Skrillex and Damian Marley._**

A cultist walks on the left then turns but before he can level his pistol. Max pulls the trigger of flamethrower which causes him to make a run for it in the process as more cultists are on high alert now seeing the major threat that is inside the school. She continues following him but a cultist shoots her in the back from the right causing Max to rewind then fires her flamethrower at him which burns his hand and causes him to drop his gun in the process. Max knows to be careful not to hurt anyone but if she wants to ward them off, she must give them a small dosage of fire which would injure them but with minor burns. More cultists head out of the classrooms as all of them are armed with assault rifles and melee weapons like axes as Max walks towards them and begins sending a stream of fire at all of them causing them to catch it and setting them on fire and making them run while others continue shooting at her as a round hits her in foot which causes Max to rewind then take cover before that cultist could shoot her.

Max walks to one of the classrooms and opens it revealing students inside as they run off outside. She continues making her away down the halls while more armed cultists start heading out of there rooms with one coming out of Jefferson's classroom and aims his shotgun at Max's head to which she reverses time once more then sets him on fire next. He rolls on the ground screaming before more students begin beating him up to stop the flame from spreading with some heading out. Max hears Victoria screaming in the staircase above causing Max to kick the door open to see a cultist throw a grenade at her so she rewinds then shoots at the grenade causing it to explode in front of him thus slamming him against the wall. She heads upstairs upon hearing what's going on to see more cultists engage her to which she continues setting on fire to which they drop there respective weapons and start making a run for it while screaming in terror and pain. Their screams sends shivers down her spine but she soldiers on knowing that they'll be okay. A cultist throws a Molotov at Max which begins to set her on fire but she rewinds and shoots it midair causing fire to spread everywhere. Max opens more of the classrooms revealing more students inside them, among them is Juliet Watson who is running among them. She continues opening more classrooms with more students but none of them is Victoria much to her frustration and relief. Her temper is shortening as a squad of cultists head out of another classroom causing Max to torch them with a high dose of flames which burns them to death much to Max's shock upon realizing what she has done. She tries to rewind again but someone shoots her in the shoulder where she's holding the weapon causing her to turn and see a cultist armed with a pistol and has Victoria hostage.

"Alright, back off right now sinner! Otherwise she gets it!" He yelled at Max as Victoria struggles to get off. Victoria has an idea, despite her popular girl attitude, she was always resourceful so she bites his hand causing him to yell in pain then let go but is shot in the leg by him as Max uses what's left of her strength to shoot her flamethrower at him although she pulls the trigger to hard and sets him on fire fully. She heads towards Victoria who is on the ground and picks her up on a bridal position right before the fire begins to spread.

* * *

Dorms.

Warren sees the school burning with students heading out left and right much to his confusion and relief since help came. He looks down to see the two cultists look at the flames in horror before they are shot by someone in the head. Heading out of the bushes is Frank and Chloe much to his surprise, she's heard of Chloe before but Frank is more sketchy since he's a drug dealer. Chloe looks at the door that is locking the dorm doors causing her to shoot it off as Zach Riggins catches her by surprise as he kicks the door open with a baseball bat raised but stands down the moment he realizes that it's help.

Chloe gets up as Warren heads downstairs with numerous students heading out of there rooms and into the outside. This whole entire day was basically an action movie gone wrong and it relieves Warren that people are actually rebelling against the cult. It was sort of pathetic though that a drug dealer and a some punk girl have to save them.

"Alright, everyone get to the campus! We also need some strong ones to help Max out with the peggies inside the school so grab a weapon!" Frank informed them. To that comment, Warren's eyes widen upon hearing that Max Caulfield is fighting them. He can't imagine Max fighting, especially when she's so tiny and couldn't hurt a fly. Chloe leads the students to the campus but a Peggie catches her off guard the moment she walks near Principal Wells's house nearby. The female cultist aims her pistol at her but the sound of a door suddenly opening is heard which gets her attention as the next thing Chloe sees is a bullet blasting half of her head off. Chloe gets up and turns to her rescuer who is armed with a magnum...

Ray Wells.

* * *

Campus.

All students are gathered as Arcadia Bay police arrive on the scene after Wells called them. Blackwell is burning or at least the top is as surrendering cultists are being rounded up by students who have stolen there guns and have them aimed at each of them as a sense of irony. Chloe walks back and forth in worry knowing Max is in there as David arrives on the scene with a couple of armed townsfolk on ATV's. He gets off in fury.

"Chloe, what the hell!?" David yelled.

"If you're asking what am I doing then it's doing something right and what you want." Chloe smugly replied. Before David can speak, they hear the student gasp causing them to turn while David leans over Chloe. Heading out of the school is Max herself holding Victoria in a bridal position. Silence falls upon the students...

"Let's go Mad Max!" A voice complemented her causing all of the students to cheer in victory. Max gives Victoria to a police officer as she stands in front of David who is shocked that Max did that upon hearing the reports. She simply ignores David upon remembering what she's done then takes a seat on a bench before Chloe joins her. She can still see those dead cultists in her head as she looks down at her hands with only one question she has for herself.

 _What am I becoming?_

* * *

Nathan Prescott wakes up on the ground and gets up. His surroundings are red for some reason which is strange but hears a voice and the order was clear yet vague to him.

"Cull the herd."


	6. Next On Far Cry: Arcadia

**Max:** (Voice) Next on Far Cry Arcadia...

 _*The screen cuts to Hope County overlooking the Hedbane River as the camera pans down to reveal a woman with black hair wearing a militia outfit sitting under a tree looking at a picture of Max and Chloe in there ice cream sandwich Halloween costume. Jess Black walks towards her.*_

 **Jess:** Hey Rook, who're the kids?

 **Patty:** Oh, my niece and her friend. Why ask? Let me guess, you think there mine. I'm single.

 **Jess:** *Flabbergasted* S-Shut up or I'm going to stick an arrow up your ass.

 _ **Next Chapter: This Action Will Have Consequences.**_


	7. Message From Aunt Patty

**Phone:** _One new message._

 ** _*_** **Button clicks***

 **Patty:** _Hey Vanessa, I'd like to thank you for giving me this job and talking me out of...what I'll do to Jacob. I guess Miller's death hit me hard to the point I wandered across the country to hunt that son of a bitch down. Miller was a good friend to me and hearing that a fellow man ate him just made my blood boil to the point I felt like I had unfinished business to do on him. Being rejected for an elite counter terrorism organization didn't make me feel better also which they chose my girlfriend and some dude that looks like Dusty Hill, hell I was in the Rangers with them! I mean, have you see the chicks there? Damn they are mighty fine, especially that Ela girl, Dokkaebi, Meghan, Taina, Hibana, Mira, Ying, Alibi and Finka. Especially Ela, girl is thick as milkshake and I could tell she's into me and was a bit jealous when Meghan and I were making out. Maybe we can invite her for a threesome to make her feel better if you know what I mean. Anyway...where was I? Oh, thank you and all for reaching out to me when I felt like didn't need any help when I needed it in reality evidenced by the fact I was staying at a motel readying a silencer on my pistol borderline homeless. But this job is the best thing that has happened to me and I managed to myself a home. Maybe even a new girlfriend, that Hudson chick has been eyeing on me since day one. Oh, I gotta go, I helping Whitehorse and some Marshall arrest some psycho cult leader. Probably is fucking women all day long and spreading his bullshit beliefs. Also, say hi to Max for me and congrats on her entering Blackwell too!_


	8. This Action Will Have Consequences

Henbane River, Hope County, Montana.

The soft breeze blows through the grass and tress flow across the woods of Montana across the grass in front of the Eden's Gate Convent. A place of both rest and worship for the cult for members of Eden's Gate...and also a place of ridicule from the local townspeople. Cult gunmen and women patrol the place as it is heavily guarded but what they don't know is that there is a pair of binocular lenses looking at them. Overlooking the place via rock is Patricia "Patty" Caulfield who is scouting the place with her favorite gun for hire, Jess Black. The woman has black hair and is wearing a militia uniform with her baggy black cargo pants complete with pistol holsters on them. On her back is a silenced MBP.50 sniper rifle with an M16 on her side alongside a silenced vector with an ACOG on it. Jess sharpens her arrow behind her via silver bar then puts it back on her quiver. Patty smiles seeing all of the marked Peggies around the area then motions the huntress to follow to which she obeys.

She switches her rifle to burst fire mode and crouches towards the hallway leading to the altar of the convent right before shooting the first Peggy she sees in the head thus killing him quickly. Patty smirks at her aim seeing it as still good but a cultist appears behind her and notices the deputy but he is shot quickly by Jess. Jess has an annoyed look on her face as Patty shrugs and smiles, a little bit embarrassed that she got cocky, to which Jess rolls her eyes. To her, the fact Patty used to be an Navy Seal just makes it more embarrassing that she couldn't stealth for her life and the fact she was supposed to be in an elite counter-terrorism unit too. The two head out as Jess throws a knife at a Peggie's head while another turns around before the ex-ranger shoots him in the chest. Patty heads up towards the top where the MG is mounted to which another Peggy is but he is easily shot in the head via burst fire next as she sprints across the rooftops with Jess on the ground below shooting her arrows at two more who don't notice her. A Peggy spots Jess but before she can speak, the cultist is shot dead in chest causing Jess to look up to see Patty lowering her sniper rifle and nods at her. They spot the last two Peggies talking to each other in front of the stairs to which they run sprint in unison with Jess positioning herself against the wall while Patty is on the roof. She jumps on the Peggy and punches him in the face while Jess stabs the other in the back before he can level his weapon and scream.

Patty rubs the sweat off her forehead knowing that this was sort of exhausting to her and sighs. She pulls out her flare gun to let the Resistance know that the place is free from the cult's influence and as an added bonus that it's a place of importance for the cult which serves a double middle finger to all of them. The deputy can still smell that bliss everywhere causing her to sneeze in annoyance. The woman looks back at her actions and realizes that she hasn't been taking a break so she sits on the steps. She reflects upon how she got here. First she started off an Army Ranger with high hopes and potential then lived up to it by being considered a member of team Rainbow with her girlfriend till her friend, Miller died, thus it all went downhill from there. She was so determined to find and kill the man that ate him to the point that revenge almost ruined her life until Vanessa found her and got her act together. Her road was so full ups and now there is a down too. Patty found it weird that her journey began with her fighting and now she's fighting again in a different land that it is not full of suicide bombers. She pulls out a picture of Max Caulfield and Chloe Price when they were kids remembering how they looked up to her as the cool aunt in family reunions before shipping out. Patty wonders what happened to Max and how she was accepted into Blackwell just recently and if she saw Chloe...the thought is interrupted as Jess Black walks behind her.

"Hey Rook, who's the kids?" Jess asks her causing Patty to turn around. To Patty, Jess was the ideal girlfriend she'd want like her old Ranger girlfriend, Meghan, whom was chosen alongside the other guy with Patty herself being left in the dust. She wonders why she wasn't put into that unit anyway, maybe it was because she was weird or she was too reckless. Patty still doesn't know why she wasn't put there.

"Oh, my niece and her friend. Why ask? Let me guess, you think there mine. I'm single." Patty flirted in an attempt to sound sexy. The same moves she pulled on Meghan once too and she fell for it square. But Jess isn't like that yet gets very excited when Patty takes down a Peggy hunting party one by one with a bow. To that comment, Jess Black knocks the back of the deputy's head.

"S-Shut up or I'm going to stick an arrow up your ass." Jess replied annoyed at her flirting. In reality, she liked Patty a lot but feels that a relationship should come second and freeing the town first as a priority. Plus she has a plan to ask her out of nowhere to see her face and her reaction which she finds cute. Patty rubs the back of her head in pain and groans in annoyance before getting up to move out to the next outpost they're going to free.

* * *

Arcadia Bay.

Max and Chloe have been sitting together for hours as the blue haired girl cradles the brunette in her arms who has been rocking back and forth as of late. Chloe wants to sleep but Max needs her right now after that stunt she just pulled. She heard that Max burned a cultist to death to save Victoria with the flamethrower by accident after he shot her in the shoulder hence why she got a bandage on her quickly and now she's traumatized by her actions. There's going to be a lot of psychological damage when this is all over for the two and Chloe felt like it was all her fault and should've got David to help out instead of Max. Most of the students around them are being treated by the police and EMT's or hugging there friends to comfort one another while rest of the police have the cultists in custody or in questioning. David picks up an M249 from the ground that a Peggy dropped and checks it out. He may hate the cult but he admires the surprising amount of weaponry they have which makes him curious but notices Max sitting on the bench with Chloe so he walks towards them with the captured heavy machine gun in his hand.

"Chloe..." David called out to her causing her to turn around. Max becomes numb to the surroundings around her as she cuts herself off from the world mentally at the madness that it is the situation at hand. She wants to save Chloe and protect Arcadia Bay but not like this, never like this. The girl sees herself as a shy and meek who would never harm a fly but now she's shooting a flamethrower at cultists...and it frightens her. That she now has the potential to kill. It's like seeing a scary picture and she wants to destroy that image.

"Is...Is she okay?" The veteran asks her. He could've yelled at Chloe for doing such a stupid thing but he understands what Chloe had to do to help and she gained his respect yet she endangered Max who is a sweet girl but with a rebellious streak which was evidenced by her standing up to Kate Marsh from him. David was angry that Chloe did this to Max yet he knows that the student agreed to this. Chloe turns to David and looks back at Max.

"No...No she isn't." Chloe sighed before holding Max tighter as if she's protecting her everyone and everything that gets near her. David sits with them and places his hands on his face seeing that this whole day has been exhausting and brought back bad memories from war. He doesn't want to see Max nor Chloe fight yet here they are in the most unrealistic situation ever. The man sighs in disappointment at Chloe.

"Chloe, you should've told me about Frank's friend who sells guns. I could've gathered the police and help free Blackwell. You shouldn't have done that..." David spoke to her while Chloe still has not made eye contact as hers focus on Max instead of him. The man sighs again and leans back while letting his leg rest on his to relax for a bit seeing this as an opportunity to rest since he's been in the tent for so long. Max looks at her surroundings and seeing the impact of her good deeds though, students being reunited with there friends and the town being united for once. She truly is an everyday hero. Among them is Juliet Watson who is hugging a crying Dana as Max makes a ghost of a smile on her face.

"I know but I knew no one would stand up against them. I had no choice." Chloe replied as David sighs once more but is glad that Chloe stood up for what's right when no one else did. Something that makes him a little prouder of her deed. David cross his arms.

"Well...at least you told us about Frank's friend though. That was some smart thinking. Now the Resistance is going to have a whole lot of firepower now that Max just told them that they won't be taking Arcadia Bay without a fight." David said getting Chloe's attention. Resistance. The word sparks hope inside her meaning that there people who are actually fighting them and there's pockets of fighters around them. Max weakly gets off of Chloe hearing that word that she inspired others.

"I guess the town is going to war huh?" Chloe asked David sarcastically.

"We're already in a war. A war that this piece of shit cult started and I assure you, we'll win this." David answered before an officer arrives and motions him to follow before David nods and follows him. Chloe turns to Max who is regaining her mental link around the world as she gets out of her own safe space inside. Max could still smell the ashes around her as what remains of the fire department arrive to put out the fire inside the school. She hopes that Wells won't hate her for destroying a part of the school but he wouldn't blame her for doing the right thing. The matter is, how far is the right thing? There little reflection is cut short with an appearance of a girl about Max's age yet a little older than her from a nearby pickup truck. She's wearing blue jeans with a t-shirt and orange vest alongside a hat on her head with her hair almost long and unorganized. On her eyes are shades which hides her eyes as the woman reeks of motor oil right now. The woman coughs awkwardly and presents herself to Max and Chloe.

"Is this the Arcadia Bay Resistance?" The woman asks in a Montana accent as Chloe tilts her head. Chloe has never seen the woman neither has Max too which means she's new around the place or just don't know her that much. Although the smell of motor oil tantalizes both of there senses in there noses with the odor being a little bit too much for them.

"Yeah, I guess..." Max spoke finally which relieves Chloe although her voice is hoarse and weak sounding compared. Likely from the amount of adrenaline and fear she was having while fighting. The woman gives a relieved sigh as if this was her salvation. She reminds Chloe of her cousin though from Montana somewhere, her name was Skyler and smelled of fish because she fished all day. Chloe remembered going fishing with her once and caught herself a sturgeon to which she bragged to Max about it.

"Well my name is Jenny Rye. I'm a bush pilot and I came here to Arcadia Bay to get away from these cult fuck nuggets also my brother who is no doubt still pissed at me for trying to join them. Plus to expand the family name across the country. Looks like you got yourselves in a jiffy." Jenny said as Max and Chloe nod. It's nice that they're getting another ally but she seem pretty out of place among the Arcadian Bayers around and she seems sketchy.

 _What can a bush pilot do? Sure the cult has planes and we need a spy plane but she'll get shot down in seconds._

"So...what can you do? The Resistance may not have any applications but maybe we can assign you a role in our ranks." Chloe replied to her while tilting her head in confusion. Jenny gives a brief laugh as if Chloe was underestimating her talents showing that there is something special about the woman who they barely know of right now. The woman stops her short laugh.

"Well I know a lot about them Peggies and all that stuff. Like, I'm not kidding. I used to be part of them after I was in a rough spot and...I got myself a plane that can help deliver a payload of hell on there brainwashed asses on the side of ratatatatatat!" Jenny replied to Chloe who's eyes widen alongside Max. The two couldn't believe a woman like her somehow sneaked in guns and bombs into Arcadia Bay and modified her crop duster with them.

"No fucking way." Chloe countered.

"I got a plane just a couple of clicks away from here but the Peggies are swarming my hanger. I could use some help if you got any cops to help me out or somehow or if you gals can help if you can fight." Max gulps knowing she doesn't want to fight anymore but the fact someone has a plane is basically there silver bullet to taking down the cult's air force that can spread that strange drug around. Chloe looks around to see that everyone is busy setting up shop and making Blackwell into a fortress before looking at Max again in worry who sighs and closes her eyes realizing that this is the only way to save the town.

"How many of them?" Max asks quietly but Jenny hears her question causing Chloe's eyes to widen.

"Um...I don't think you're fit to fight. I need like a few cops that's all and you're no cop or someone with combat experience. Plus I need a gun too." Jenny replied and scratched the back of her head worriedly knowing she'll offend Max in the process for her lack of strength or thereof. But she knows never to underestimate Maxine Caulfield after what just happened inside the school. She imagines that this will told by every Blackwell student's child for days to come of how Max aka Mad Max saved them all from a creepy cult that invaded the school. Max gets up while clutching her shoulder and picking up a handgun from the ground while Chloe reluctantly gets up as well.

"We...we can handle it." Max defiantly defended her ability to fight. She's seen Chloe die many times and seen Jefferson die as well, an armed cult that won't be nothing to her because of the power she has and how she'll use it against them. A power to defy fate basically and she'll defy them time after time after time till they all die or leave Arcadia Bay in general. And they won't stop her. Not one bit.

* * *

Hereford, Herefordshire, England.

Of all the places a member of a doomsday cult can infiltrate like congress, Rainbow was the least expected and Eliza Cohen aka Ash is seeing it right here. She stands behind the black mirror next to Jordan Trace aka Thermite and director Six leaning against the wall with her arms closed as she taps her arm in silent anger seeing this as a breach of trust and security that a counter-terrorist unit like Rainbow has been infiltrated by some third rate doomsday cult making her question the background check. In front of them is a black screen and the beaten up member known as Grayson Beckett who was formerly from Delta Force who is the spy. When you join team Rainbow, you swear on an oath never to give any intel to endanger your fellow brother and sisters nor betray them hence why Rainbow is much closer and united despite each operator's allegiances. Grayson was caught talking on a secure phone line to which Russian operative, Fink, heard over and had assistance from Kapkan to bring him down and stop a download of everyone's files. He was also ready to prime some kind of drug bomb that would brainwash everyone which was defused by Lesion.

"Has he started talking?" Ash asks while holding her anger back and resists the urge not to shoot him. The cultist has his uniform off thus leaving him in his sage shirt and cargo pants while his face has a black eye and a knife slash on it which was inflicted by the Russian trapper as he has his hands cuffed alongside feet. Grayson mutters his prayers to Joseph while bracing himself for what the sinners will do to him. Walking in the door is Meghan Castellano aka Valkyrie who is considered to be the third in command in the group so this is her business as well. Six imagines the fallout that a spy infiltrated them, especially from Congress as well but she may have something to counter them.

"Nope. Does praying count as talking?" Thermite replied sarcastically trying to humor himself from not being easily frustrated by all of this. He comes up a theory in his mind that Grayson managed to hide his cult records from everyone and somehow proved himself good then got inside or he's some kind of sleeper agent that has been waiting for Rainbow to pick him up. Regardless of those theories, this displeases him in every way. Six imagines all the backlash she'll get that a terrorist managed to get inside a covert ops unit.

"I can make him talk. Put me into a room with him and my IMI Desert Eagle then he'll talk." Meghan adds while pulling out her gun and loading a clip into it then pulling the stock back showing that she's serious. The director motions her to stand down to which the Navy Seal rolls her eyes in annoyance since there's an aura of mistrust among the operatives.

"He'll be willing to die. I think I have a perfect person to make him talk and his methods are considered...unconventional." Six replied to Meghan. The door in the interrogation room opens revealing a tall burly man in heavy Russian Spetsnaz gear and mask. Jordan face palms hard at her solution knowing that this will take very long right now. The Russian has a bottle of vodka and sits in front of him before Ash turns to the director who shrugs defeated then looks back.

"Tachanka? Seriously? Oh boy, we're in for a treat. Let's hope we can understand them while they speak cause the guy doesn't get drunk, he gets tanked. Let's hope Grayson is a lightweight." Thermite commented before heading out of the room to get some water preparing himself a long day. A very long day. Ash patiently stands in front of the screen to hear everything as Tachanka sits in front of the Delta Force member.

"So you got in trouble?" Tachanka asks before pulling two shot glasses from his pocket.

* * *

Arcadia Bay, Oregon.

Jenny drives Max and Chloe to her hanger reluctantly as she looks at the sunset of Arcadia Bay. It reminds her of Hope County sort of, a place of great beauty and great danger now with the Peggies everywhere in Arcadia. She wonders why they here though, perhaps to gain extra land or they're here for her since she can spill the beans on everything they've been doing. Jenny never did such a thing because no one would believe her and if she told the court or police, John will probably dispel all claims. But that online video proved everything to which she continues to wonder why they are here and how it was all too fast. She's never heard of this sect of Eden's Gate too as well. Chloe is in the passenger seat with her rifle while Max is in the back. The car stops a short mile in front of the Rye hanger as Jenny heads out of the car with Chloe heading out as well who checks the ammo in her AR-C which has enough to take down a squad but problem lies with Max who's shoulder is injured right now which means she can barely aim a gun and fight. Jenny picks up an M133 shotgun from the back of the truck and throws the shotgun at Max who attempts to catch it but it falls on the ground which damages it's insides causing Max to rewind to the moment she tossed it at her and catches the flying weapon.

"Look I don't wanna underestimate your strength or...fighting prowess. But do you know any cops or anyone who owns a gun in particular? Cause I think it's best suited for someone skilled and all and you look you just rob stores or get into fights with drunk people. No offense." Jenny said doubting Max and Chloe. Chloe smirks at the comment that she indeed get into a fight with a drunk person back at the Firewalk concert but you should never underestimate Max Caulfield after the stunt she just pulled in the school. Plus she has time powers and can rewind should they mess something up thus making them predict every move of the cult meaning she's a magic bullet for the Resistance.

"Well the cops are fractured and scattered while the rest of the people who owns guns and are skilled are back at the school and maybe care about themselves rather than saving the saving the town. Plus we're the ones who freed the students, I'm sure a couple of cultists who are occupying a hanger won't be much for us after what we've done." Chloe bragged as Jenny raises an eyebrow curiously while Max rolls her eyes and walks in front of them. They spot the hanger from a short distance. It looks like your normal hanger with a house nearby as well. The three crouch to make sure they aren't seen at all by any cultists who are occupying the place.

"Let's just get her plane back okay?" Max replied tired and needing sleep as her senses kick back in. Jenny pulls out her binoculars and spots the same Peggies who have been squatting her home which she counts to about five of them while one is up on her roof. She pulls out her revolver she dubs the Cannon which has an extended barrel and optical sight on it. Hurk gave it to her as a present from Rook Island and it belonged to some guy named Jason. Jenny opens the cylinder checking the bullets inside them and closes it again since it's full. The pilot turns to Max and Chloe who she nods to.

"Okay then. I'm counting five Peggies inside my house and one extra new one up on top of my roof. I say we should separate them and give'm the element of surprise by killing them one by one." Jenny proposed as the two girls look at each other right before nodding. The three walk towards the house seeing the cultists hanging out in the living room and drinking some beers. Chloe leans against the side of the house where the window is located while Jenny goes to the front door. Max joins Chloe who tightens her grip on her gun but irks in pain due to her shoulder so she loosens the grip of her gun. Chloe looks at Jenny who nods and knocks on the front door which gets there attention. The first two cultists head out to the front door while the other three are left as Chloe shoots the one on the rooftop thus killing him immediately but the thud of the body is heard by a Peggie opening a window as he pulls out his Desert Eagle to check out the area. Chloe motions Max to stop as she sneaks towards him. He quickly turns around as Chloe pounces on him as the cultist struggles to get her off. Max aims her shotgun at the two but she can't get a clear shot with the man pulling the trigger of the gun on her stomach. The brunette's eyes widen right before rewinding time again to where she was and grabs Chloe who is about to shoot the man on the roof. Before Chloe can speak, she hears the sound of a window opening as Chloe stops and turns to Max then nods.

The two head towards the opened window that leads to the kitchen near the living room as the Peggie who opened it has his back turned to which Chloe uses her silenced rifle and shoots him in the head at close range causing him to begin to fall forward to the ground but she stops him from doing so in order not make any noise. She vaults over the opening while still carrying him and gently puts him down the ground as Max vaults over and aims her weapon. Chloe goes against the cabinet and knocks to get the Peggie in the living room's room attention. The woman hears the sound with Max going behind the punk but what she doesn't know is that there's a knife on top of the counter. She enters the kitchen and turns around to see Chloe who fires her assault rifle but she ducks with Chloe going up close to her only for the woman to grab the knife and quickly stab Chloe in the heart. Max rewinds once more and picks up the knife to make sure the female cultist doesn't get it.

"Max, get back here!" Chloe whispered before Max does what she ordered. The same sequence happens again with Chloe knocking on the cabinet but this time the woman is shot in the chest which kills her immediately as the two continue to move in the house. They head to the hall with the stairs leading up next to the kitchen. Chloe motions Max to follow her upstairs to check out what's up there to which she does. The hallway is short with only one door near the window as Max walks up towards it since she has a shotgun. She slowly opens the door as it begins to creak...and a cultist on the other side. The armed fanatic hears the creaking sound causing him to turn around but Max quickly shoots him in the stomach while his friend notices it causing him to take aim at Max but is dispatched by Chloe shoots whom he shoots in the head. The two lower there weapons and look outside to see the same cultist out there looking around near a tree...only for Jenny's arm to stretch out and take aim at his head then pulls the trigger right before switching her sights to the one up on the rooftop causing Chloe to lower Max down as the cultist on the roof is killed. Chloe opens the window furiously and stares at Jenny below.

"Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with you!? You could've shot us!" She yelled at the pilot who shrugs as the blue haired girl shakes her head. Chloe knows she isn't from around here and that mannerism just screams that she's from Hope County since the locals have that attitude. The two head downstairs to meet with Jenny in the hanger who loots the dead cultist from his body. Jenny pulls out the key and laughs triumphantly.

"Alright, time for a joy ride! Thanks you two. I won't forget this..." Jenny heads towards the hanger and presses the button on it causing the door to rise up revealing an orange Kimberlite HP plane with eagle decals on it as Chloe whistles at the sight. It appears to be modified also with guns on the sides of the plane with rockets adorning the aircraft.

 _Jeez...This just screams Murica. David approves._

"As a reward: I'll let you gals ride on good'ole Rachel...And blow up some cult infrastructure to tell'em that the town isn't backing down. Also a bit of a welcoming card from there old member." The redneck told them before opening the cockpit of the plane and revs it up. The two girls stand flabbergasted at the offer since it sounds too good to be true and it doesn't really looks safe by modern standards.

"You serious?" Chloe asks her.

"Oh come on! You two are fucking legends and only legends ride Rachel! What are you waiting for?!" Jenny asks them before Max and Chloe look at each other. Max sighs in agreement then motions to let her go first. Chloe excitedly walks towards the plane in glee knowing she always wanted to fly something like this since she was a kid as Max joins in.

"Holy shitballs, I can't believe we're doing this! We're fucking flying! And blowing up shit up at the same time! This whole day is like an action movie!" The punk commented before Max heads to the passenger seat. The plane drives out of the hanger bay and into the airstrip as the three put on there seat belts. Although there's one phrase that gets Chloe's attention...Rachel. Jenny named her plane Rachel. Now she knows that Rachel is a common name but she feels that there is no coincidence when it comes to Rachel Amber as she remembers what she and Frank did to each other. Plus it appears that Jenny might know her as well. It begins to egg Chloe's head as she thinks of what to say as the plane begins to take off with Max overlooking the entire bay with the sun rising as if the universe is telling The Storm that there's hope and it is alive.

"So why'd you name your plane Rachel?" Chloe asked which gets Jenny's attention. She continues focusing in front of her to make sure she doesn't hit anything while flying although Rye's are known for there senses to the point of flying a plane while blind or through a mist. The woman looks at the mirror from the back at Chloe as she smiles.

"Well this plane is dedicated to both my Rachel's who were my girlfriends. The first one was Rachel Jessop, she was a hottie and was the sweetest girl ever to enter my life to the point I even joined Eden's Gate for her." Jenny proudly spoke about her ex or her ex's former self since she turned into the new Faith Seed but the anger swells within Chloe that Rachel was also banging another girl about her age who is some kind of redneck. Max looks at Chloe in worry then back at Jenny hoping that she wouldn't make a grab at her from the back.

"That's why you joined the cult? That's pretty dedicated of you." Max replied to add some ease to Chloe's anger right now.

"That and I was in a bad spot in my life. I lived by myself in a house in Hope County after I ran away from home and I needed some guidance plus I didn't want Rachel to find out that I'm broke since her parents were asses and rapists. That is until I met Joseph Seed and his family aka the head honcho of Eden's Gate." Jenny explained much to Chloe's shock.

"There's more of those assholes out there?" Chloe asked.

"Hell yeah there are. I don't know what Melissa is but I'm sure she used the same tactics as Joseph on Hope, hiding in the shadows and waiting for a long time then ready to strike when the time has come. Looking at Arcadia Bay's situation during the Prescott regime, I think she was recruiting the poor or anyone screwed over by them just like in Hope. All I know is that Melissa could be some kind of special chosen and The Storm is her army of chosen. And Melissa and them, they're the sampler platter of what Eden's Gate tastes like which is bliss coated shit." Jenny continued.

"Chosen?" Max also asked.

"Yeah, the chosen. There the cult special forces and are basically super soldiers who are trained as hell. I've heard about the Storm as well, there like shock troopers who use scorched earth and covert tactics for Eden's Gate to gain more land or property by force in the shadows quickly. I didn't know about the leader though since I thought it was Jacob but it turns out I was wrong. Very wrong." The pilot said as Max and Chloe look at each other in worry now that this is only a sect of Eden's Gate and there might be more out there so if they kill the leader then more will come. Like a hydra.

"So how do you know Rachel Amber?" Chloe asks in suspicion as Max prays that Chloe won't get mad.

 _ **Holland Valley Action Theme-Far Cry 5 OST.**_

"Oh Rachel Amber? She was my angel and I was set for a job here in Arcadia Bay until the Peggies invaded. We met when I was at Two-Whales looking at any jobs on the newspaper and she came to me saying that she saw my plane in the hanger while passing and told me I had potential. Then we talked a lot and she set me up with a deal for the Prescott's to advertise my business then I got calls left and right from farms around the area even Prescott farms as well. I called my brother and I swore he was crying that I got my act together then promised to visit me. She basically saved me and I wanted to repay her but...well Jeffershit happened. I won't forget her. Hence why this plane is colored amber." Jenny explained with pride and joy alongside a pang of sadness. Chloe curls her hand into a fist knowing that Rachel has been having sex with this...redneck of all people. Tears begin to stream from her eyes as Max notices them with Chloe wiping them away her tears of complete betrayal right there. The pilot spots a cult PT boat spreading bliss in the water much to her shock.

"Hey guys, watch me do a strafing run!" Jenny interrupted before diving towards the boat and starts shooting at it causing the watercraft to blow up with the Peggies inside jumping out and succumbing to the bliss as the two behind them brace there seats. She flies towards a truck with what appears to be carrying ammunition as Jenny fires a rocket at it causing the vehicle to explode in a fiery crackle of sparks and flames. Chloe awes at the upgrades of the plane as she wonders where she got it from but realizes she's from Hope County, the embodiment of America so the guns and rockets are probably from there. Jenny laughs in victory that she got her plane back and showing the Peggies that they just took the wrong town. Jenny ascends into the air to get a better view of the bay as they spot a delta formation of helicopters heading towards Pan Estates much to her shock.

"Those choppers are heading towards Pan! The Resistance HQ!" Max informed.

"I know! Coming at them with a special package of RATATATATATATATA!" Jenny informed before diving towards the helicopters. A Peggie spots the plane on the passenger side but before he can level his light machine gun, Jenny shoots the chopper thus killing the passengers and pilot. The chopper crashes in the woods as the police inside Pan Estates notice the choppers and start shooting while others begin to fortify the place.

"YEEHAW! Yippie kay yay Peggies! Nick Rye maybe the King Of The Skies but Jenny Rye is the Princess!" The pilot yelled right before flying around the swarm of choppers to make another run while they start shooting at the plane but are missing. Max and Chloe continue to old onto there seats knowing they almost falling off due to faulty seat belts. Jenny continues to smile while avoiding the shots from the helicopters who think they good at hitting her when they are not. Although a bullet hits the fin in the back but they aren't the proper ammo to take down an incoming plane. She turns in front of them and starts firing while upside down leaving the two girls behind her dangling from there seats. The leading helicopter is shot to pieces with the pilot dead and crashes next with the only one chopper left. Jenny makes one last run at the chopper and fires a rocket at it thus completely annihilating them. Jenny laughs in joy that she just destroyed them all.

"Now let's see if-Oh shit! Chosen!" Two pairs of planes start flying towards them as they begin to fire with one of them hitting Jenny in the cockpit alongside Chloe thus killing the two. Max rewinds again and grabs Jenny who is still laugh causing her to ascend and avoid the chosen planes beneath them. Jenny turns to Max and nods as a sign of thank you before doing a barrel roll to go behind them. She shoots down one plane from the sky and continues shooting at the wingman but he continues to spin around while avoiding her shots much to her annoyance. Jenny strafes towards the side and fires another rocket at him but she misses again. The plane rises up in the sky as the pilot does the same. She looks at the sights she put on the plane and waits for him to get in her line of sight to which he does...and fires another rocket at him. The rocket hits the plane causing him to skydive and crash into the gas station in front of Two-Whales. They make a flyby at Blackwell Academy then back to Rye Hanger and back to the airstrip. Jenny is the first to head outside of the plane while cheering and turns to Max and Chloe who are close to throwing up right now.

"That was mother-fucking awesome!" Jenny offers Chloe a fist bump to which she does while Max does the same.

"You gals can call me anytime ya'll want ya hear!? Cause I won't forget any of this. Not one bit! Seriously, thank you for getting my ride back. You need me to drop some bombs and gun down some Peggies, call me in!" She excitedly said before heading back to her house. Suddenly, they hear police sirens causing all of the to turn to see incoming police cars with officer Anderson Berry heading out of them and aiming a handgun at the three much to there shock. Max closes her eyes and raises her arms realizing they are both in trouble upon noticing David Madsen on the passenger seat.

* * *

Jenny, Chloe, and Max sit in the backseat of the police car as the brunette realizes the amount of trouble she's in. It's bad enough that she scared off a couple of cultists off of Blackwell but going off to get someone's plane back was enough to trigger a response from David. She wouldn't blame him though, the town is under occupation from a hostile religious cult so what Chloe did was justified. Silence fills the air in the car as Chloe is still fuming that Jenny was having sex with Rachel Amber to get a job. Jenny smirks at David knowing that the Resistance would want her since she's the only one with a plane.

 _It's hard to believe I went from taking pictures of stuff to gunning down cultists with a shotgun and blowing up infrastructure. It's like I'm becoming a force of nature..._

"David-" Before Chloe can speak, David furiously turns around. His face red with rage and anger that she just dragged Max into another fight that isn't hers. He respects and admires what Chloe is doing but she is no soldier and everything she's been doing has been pure luck or some coincidence. To him, Chloe is one step ahead of knocking on death's door.

"Enough! Chloe, I know you want to protect this town and it's people which I respect and admire but this isn't your war! What you're doing is making this entire situation worse than ever. So for your safety and Max's, you'll be spending time in jail!" David yelled then looks at the road ahead but turns to correct himself.

"Temporarily in jail. You're lucky that officer Barry here isn't filing a police report right now since order has all but broken down in Arcadia Bay with one snap of a finger." The veteran corrected himself and continues to look ahead of the road and shaking his head. Chloe's anger explodes right now since she's been wanting to take it out on something after finding out what Jenny did.

"And how are we making this fucking situation worse!? We saved Pan Estates and we got ourselves a pilot who knows more about this piece of shit cult that took over town! All we did was retaliate and this is what retaliation looks like! I'm actually surprised that this is coming from you who's a war veteran!" Chloe spat back at him as Berry shakes his head and sighs feeling that this will be a long trip back to Pan Estates.

"Chloe, you're not old enough to be fighting a war. You have your whole life ahead of you...and I've lost enough friends thanks to it also. Cause if you die, it'll all be my fault. And I want that in my mind that my own step-daughter is among those losses." David replied deadpan and restraining his anger towards her. Chloe's eyes widen remembering David's friend who he served with in Iraq feeling guilty right now. Chloe leans to the side of the window as silence fills the air. A raven hits the windshield much to Berry's annoyance...suddenly more ravens begin hitting it in a swarm.

"What the fu-" The police car is hit by something which knocks Max out in the process. Her vision blurs a little but sees Chloe heading out of the car as she feels like she's being dragged away right now next to David. Something shoots back at Jenny and Chloe who are taking cover behind the trees right before being hit by what appears to be tranquilizers. Max then looks up to see Melissa blow a green powder on her face and some kind of song playing.

* * *

 _ **Only You By the Platters.**_

Max feels like her mind is hazy as if it were drifting away. She opens her eyes showing a room with a projector screen on it as two police officers are restrained to chairs. They both get up with Max looking down to see a revolver on the table in front of her. The first officer draws his weapon and shoots Max in the chest but she rewinds then shoots him next and his partner much to her own horror.

"Good. Cull the herd." The voice spoke as Max moves to the room nearby to see a red MAC-11 on a weapon crate to which she picks up. She feels tired but her body can't control itself right now. Max enters a room containing three officers armed with AR-C's with each having a set position. One having on top of a balcony while the two are taking cover. The girl vaults over the cover but an officer smacks her with his shotgun and shoots her in the leg with it. Max rewinds and undoes her mistake by flanking and shooting the officer that shot her while the other shoots her in the hand and aims for her head next but she rewinds then dodges the officer's shot and shoots him next while the one on the balcony hits Max in the back causing her to rewind and dodge the shot next.

"Cull the herd." Max moves to the next room revealing a shotgun leaning on a stack of weapon crates on them as she picks it up and moves down a hallway while aiming. The door behind her opens revealing a townsfolk armed with a pistol who shoots her twice in the back and knocking her down thus paralyzing her but she uses what's left of her strength to rewind and turn around quickly then shooting him causing him to get pushed back by the force then continues moving forward. Another townsfolk comes out of the other door and knocks down Max next prompting her to rewind and dodge his swing and shoots him in the shoulder next. She feels so numb to all of this right now because of the death she has seen from the previous timelines.

 **"** Cull the herd." Max enters another room with a gold AR-C on it causing her to pick it up. She heads out to reveal the location is Two-Whales diner which is guarded by armed police who all shoot at Max causing her to body to be riddled with bullets. The dying Arcadian raises her hand up and finds herself back to the room to which she grabs the rifle and takes cover behind a car. She looks at the gun to know how to switch the firing mode which is burst fire. Max switches the AR-C to burst fire and shoots the first officer in the face while tilting her gun at the one armed with a sniper rifle on the diner right before pulling out the MAC-11 to gun down the last one. She enters the diner and walks towards the empty stall...and spots shoots a red jacketed boy about her age. Max lowers her gun realizing who it is...

Nathan Prescott.

 _No...Oh God no...Nathan. This isn't real. None of this shit is real. Wake up Max. Wake the fuck up!_

 _"_ Only you. Can make this world seem bright. Only you~" A voice sang as time freezes at the dying Prescott and Max herself. It's Melissa who walks in front of her much to Max's shock that she looks like Rachel. Max breathes heavily in fear. Her voice sounds elegant and beautiful and taps the gun down from Max.

"Only you could do this. Only you can bring true justice to Arcadia Bay...And only you can show Chloe Price the path. I've made you an exception. You and her. Cause you remind me of Rachel." Everything turns to normal revealing that Two-Whales diner is littered with dead bodies of police and townsfolk. Something that Max caused. Restrained against there wills by the chosen are Jenny, Chloe, and David while Berry lies dead.

"Who...who are you!? What do you want from Arcadia Bay?! How do you know Rachel!?" Max yelled in fury upon realizing that Nathan is dead. He died the same way it began: In a bathroom.

"The same thing you want child. To save it. Don't feel bad about him, he deserved his punishment. It was his will alone to side with Jefferson and stray from God's plan...I also forgot to introduce myself. I'm Melissa Gearhardt, Rachel's aunt." Melissa introduced herself which shocks Chloe.

"What...what did you to do Sera!? This is utter bullshit. She never talked about having an aunt!" Chloe spat at Melissa who turns to her.

"That's cause she doesn't know her mother fully and now she's in greater pain than before. I was sent here to save Arcadia and purge it of the sinners so Eden's Gate can spread it's influence here. The Father sent me to save you from everything here. Just like how Rachel saved Sera. Like what I'm doing to Arcadia Bay." Melissa replied with firm action to her voice.

"Melissa. I know what you're doing, this is revenge at its finest. Please, don't take it out on the town! I failed to keep my promise with Sera to protect Rachel! Pick me instead..." Chloe pleaded as Max attempts to move but a cultist grabs her. David picks up a fork on the ground since the diner was shot up with utensils. Melissa places her hands on Chloe's cheeks and gently smiles before kissing her in the forehead like what Rachel does as the blue haired girl is hit with fifty flashbacks of the times she had with her.

"No. You can still be saved Chloe Price." Melissa responded before leaving thus having Simon left who walks in the diner.

"You know. There's a phrase that is considered a power...it's called yes. The power to admit and realize your ways and-" David quickly stabs Simon with the fork on the leg before Max picks up her gun on the ground and shoots the cultist behind her. Jenny pounces on Simon and starts punching him in the face to give them to run to which they do. David picks up an M60 from the ground and begins cover Max, Jenny, and Chloe before more cultists swarm the place as the three make a full retreat. Simon gets up from the ground and smirks.

* * *

Hereford, Herefordshire, England.

"And that is everything. We're based in Hope County and now we're taking Arcadia Bay..." The cultist drunkly confessed to Tachanka before falling on his face on the table. Tachanka gives a brief and turns to the screen behind him.

"You got all of that?" Tachanka asks them. An exhausted Six turns to Ash who nods alongside Thermite.

"We'll get Jager, Finka, Doc, and Caveira in Arcadia Bay alongside an entire squad. Thermite, me, Tachanka, Lion, and Buck alongside another team of specialists will surround Hope County." Ash explained her plan.

* * *

Arcadia Bay.

"Moving into hot zone." Jager informed the helicopters who are in flight formation. There's only five helicopters escorted by a couple of Apaches since this is a get in and get out mission. A helicopter is soon shot down and lands in a forest much to Jager's shock that someone detected them. The apaches attempt to fire but two rockets from the lighthouse hits them and sending all of them in the ocean. Jager attempts to move out of the way but another rocket hits him and he's sent spinning out of control towards another forest. The last three helicopters are hit as well by incoming heavy fire.

* * *

Blackwell Academy.

Max Caulfield looks out in silent mourning for Nathan Prescott. The boy didn't have it coming and he was too young to die as well. He was another pawn of Jefferson's games. Rage builds up within Max realizing that Melissa can't be stopped at all unless...she dies. Chloe walks over near Max and places a blanket over thus snapping her out of her anger as she realizes she's becoming a monster after what happened. Max bursts into sobs before Chloe holds her close while Jenny watches in the distances.

* * *

"This way, this way!" Jager ordered his fellow men to follow him. They find a barn to which they can set up shop for tonight as he loads his 416-C with an ACOG scope on it. He enters and sees an open bunker door as he walks inside realizing what the place is. A studio. The dark room.

"Mein Gott..."

* * *

"My patience is running out. You better tell me everything I need to know." Caveira threatened the Peggie with her knife. Doc is in the back patching wounds of the men while Fink is doing research on the bliss.

"Can we contact Six?" Finka asks.

"Negative. All outbound communications to base have been severed. It's just us out here...unless we can tap into local radios." Doc suggested before looking at the walkie talkie of the Peggie.


	9. Next Chapter: Sins Of The Father

**Cultist:** (Muffled) Come on out sinner! You're gonna burn in the fires of the collapse! Maybe we'll spare you from the suffering!

 _*James Amber leans against the door behind him as the door begins to bang loudly right before he pushed. The screen goes black and a cock of a shotgun is heard.*_

 **Melissa:** Hello again. James.

 _ **Next Chapter: Sins Of The Father.**_


	10. EYES ONLY

**TEAM RAINBOW CANDIDATE DATABASE. FOR AUTHORIZED EYES ONLY.**

 **Name:** Patricia "Patty" Caulfield.

 **Biography:** Born as a bit of a wild card in the otherwise meek Caulfield family, Patty grew up in a normal household with a normal family but her attitude is what got her in trouble most of the time. Cracking up hair brained schemes after being inspired by MacGyver is what landed her the heat. But all that changed when she came to a realization that she needed to grow up. She signed up for the Marines and was assigned to the same unit as Jacob Seed also was close friends with Miller. Jacob ended up cannibalizing Miller resulting in Patricia herself to become reckless albeit unstable and failed her entrance for Rainbow then went on a national manhunt for him. Currently, she is now a deputy at the Hope County's Sheriff Department.

 **Affiliation:** US Army Rangers (Formerly), Team Rainbow (Formerly), Hope County Sheriff Department.

 **Psychological Profile:** Described to be bubbly and unusual, Patty is known to come up with hair brained schemes with minimal resources and is known to be creative when it comes to strategy. She is known to be flirtatious when it comes to female operators. But Miller's death affected her greatly resulting in her to fail the entrance test due to a tactic called "roaming" which is leaving the area of defense and killing the opposing team. Among that was slow reaction time due to a lack of sleep.

 **Six's Notes:** Patricia is a kind yet strange woman and underneath that persona is a person who has high potential to be great. A shame that she wasted her talents when she had the opportunity. She was also known to have been in a relationship with Meghan J. Castellanos and rumors circulate that she has engaged in hypersexual activity when it came to the women operators who are Taina Pereira, Eliza Cohen, Aria De Luca, Elena Maria Alverez, Monika Weiss, Emmanuelle Pichon, Ela Bosak, Siu Mei Lin, and Tina Lin Tsang. But this activity could be a way to cope with the unnatural loss of her friend. As of now, Patty appears to have let go for her manhunt and vengeance for Jacob and with the situation with the cult, this could be second chance to get back to team Rainbow. So long as she doesn't...do what she does.


	11. Sins Of The Father

James Amber looks outside the window if his house with the blinds on looking out for any of the cult patrolling the area. Behind him is Rose who is frantically crying right now knowing what James has done. He knew that there would be consequences to his action in order to protect Rachel from her mother but he never knew this amount of death all for the name of her. The DA remembers Melissa back at the wedding, she seemed nice but Sera acted that way too which means this personality runs within the family but Melissa is more unstable and is a cocktail of destruction and righteous wrath. James knows Melissa is not only here for the Prescott's but him and his wife also along the way. He goes to his officer then opens his drawer on his desk to reveal a P226 from it as he takes cover.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" A voice cried out as James peeks over revealing an injured man. He is wearing a red shirt and is covering his leg with duct tape to hold the bleeding. The man frantically knocks on the door of the Ambers with Rose becoming conflicted to let him inside the house or not. Order has broken down in Arcadia Bay and this man might be some kind of looter or something and James knows that something isn't right with the picture. James sadly sighs knowing he's letting him die...he hears the door unlocking. The lawyer runs out of his office to see Rose opening much to his shock.

"Rose get back here-" Before he can speak-the man pulls out a handgun and starts firing at him thus revealing his true intentions as a Peggie. James grabs Rose in a hold and turns her around as he is hit in the back although the shot is nonlethal right before slamming the door frantically. The cultist gets up with a grin and pulls out his radio before more appear from the woods revealing that they were looking for him. James pushes himself against the door as it begins to thud and begins to bang loudly.

"Come out sinner! You're gonna burn in the fires of the collapse! Maybe we'll spare you from the suffering!" The man yelled. More bangs are heard before a shotgun blast on the side which misses him but destroys the lock. The strikes against the door increase to the point even it pushes the door with James trying his best to hold it. A cultist lands one last hit on the door thus pushing James down on the ground as he turns around to pull out his handgun but its shot off by the same pony tailed girl. He crawls back as Rose covers her mouth in shock. Walking towards him is Melissa much to his shock with James trying to get his handgun but its shot to pieces by her.

"Hello James." Melissa greeted him before he leans back on the couch weakly. She motions the other Peggies including Simon to wait outside before she bends one knee at James. A flurry of flashbacks hit James as if he is seeing his own life pass before his very eyes seeing the resemblance between Melissa and Sera but he knows why she could be in Arcadia Bay besides purging the wrongdoings of the Prescott's and Jefferson's actions. She's here for him. James heard that Eden's Gate has ears everywhere and no doubt she heard what she did to her sister.

"Melissa..." James responded on her. Melissa walks over to the kitchen while passing by Rose who is holding her screams right before the blonde simply nods as she makes a coffee as if this was a normal meeting between adults showing how detached she is from reality or how unstable she is. But this was a normal thinking person who has a goal in mind. Melissa makes some coffee and drinks from the mug before grabbing some glazed donuts in the fridge then eats one before going to back him.

"I knew I'd find you here. Among these houses, all it took was to guess which one you're in and here I find you. Hiding like a snake in the garden like what you did with Sera. Almost matches you really." Melissa responded and drank some coffee as James looks at her fearfully seeing her intent to kill. She breathes out and sighs at the sight of James, her brother in law who was supposed to be protect Sera and Rachel.

"How...how did you know?" James asks knowing he can't play stupid with her due to the fact she might do something worse to him than ever. Melissa smiles and gives a small chuckle while placing her coffee on the table as it gives a small sound. She furiously grabs James by the arm and throws him on the couch as she sits on his chair where he reads the news on. Melissa lifts her leg on hers then smiles gently to James.

"Sera told me everything what you did in order to get me out of Eden's Gate. How you tried to drug her and discredit her in order to keep her away from her daughter, my niece right before she killed herself by crashing her own car off a cliff when I refused..." Melissa grits her teeth in anger as she spoke restraining her anger. Joseph taught her what righteous wrath is and this is is it. She lowers her head down while clutching the back in order for her not to lose it. They never found a body though among the wreck.

"You don't understand. I tried to protect Rachel from her! Sera was dangerous and she needed a proper parent!" James defended but feels a pang of sadness realizing that Sera is dead causing him to lower his eyes in sadness upon hearing the news of her death in remorse for his actions. He looks up again to see Melissa looking offended at him. Melissa taps the armchair as if she's holding her anger at James.

"She needed the truth and you took that away from her! You took away everything from me and her!" Melissa roared at him. The lawyer becomes frozen in fear by her yelled as if it came from a lion with hot tears bursting from her eyes turning her face from the gentle and almost angelic figure to a demon who is staring at her prey. James feels like he's a deer in front of headlights, paralyzed and afraid. Melissa breaths heavily from the yell since she has been keeping it inside her this whole time. Before he can speak again, Melissa opens her mouth.

"A seal has been broken. My family. My sister...my niece...they've been all taken from me! By this place! By this den of thieves and snakes! This horrible place corrupted by you, Jefferson, and the Prescotts! When the father took me in I thought I saw God's plan but I was blind..." Melissa sniffs to take in her snot with Rose not knowing what to do alongside James.

"But now I see." She ended her speech as James begins to hyperventilate right now fearing the worst he'll get for his punishment.

"Melissa please..." James croaked before she shushes him and places her hands on his cheeks then kisses him in the forehead. The blonde lets go before stopping at the doorway then turning around as Simon enters the house.

"I'm not the father for he forgives which I am not. I'm sure he'll forgive you too so it's best to talk to him but he's not here...I'm not here to save, I'm here to destroy and renew. And what happened in Blackwell was the first sign of the new Arcadia Bay." Melissa responded as the same pony tailed girl arrives. Simon pulls out his tape and helps James up right before pushing him on the chair Melissa was on then begins taping him on it. The two leave right before Simon closes the door. The man turns to around to James while Rose raises her hands in fear then sits on the couch. Simon gently smiles the motions her to head upstairs knowing she's innocent. He pulls out a knife from the kitchen.

"You know, when we first arrived in Arcadia Bay, there was so much lost souls to the point we were overwhelmed but Melissa...Melissa somehow found a way to bring them to us. I don't know how she does it but maybe it's a family trait that all the Gearhardt's have." Simon calmly smile before sharpening the tool for his deed on James. James begins breath and wheeze heavily.

"Oh don't do that. You know this is all your fault right? We would still be with the father back at Hope but at least you gave us a new place should Eden collapse. I'll give you credit." Simon spoke then walks towards him.

"All you need to do is yes. Yes to the father and to the project. An old friend taught me that." He has an idea as he pulls out his walkie talkie.

* * *

Blackwell.

Max is still shaking after what she saw...how she killed Nathan out of self defense. Nathan didn't deserve to die and neither those cops she killed in the process, she knew she was being hypnotized to do it but they didn't deserve it. Arcadia Bay is collapsing but in the worse way possible by ripped apart by this sadistic cult that just came out of nowhere and began killing anyone that didn't agree with them. Melissa made it worse...far worse than ever, Max didn't know Rachel didn't have an aunt. Chloe sits besides Max comforting her and comforting herself upon the realization that even in death, Rachel Amber still has a part of play. She couldn't bring herself to kill Melissa though since she has no idea what happened to Sera...but she knows what she has to do to bring an end to Eden's Gate. Even if it is the wrong thing.

"Rachel...Rachel never told me she had an aunt. But what else then? She never knew her mother at all too. I guess...this is the storm you've been talking about." Chloe spoke while cradling the almost catatonic brunette who shut herself out from the world after what just happened. Help wasn't coming at all and Arcadia Bay is left to fend for itself from them. Max continues to watch the distance as the moon is seen near the lighthouse. At least the Arcadia Bay Resistance is gaining traction now with word from the townsfolk that people are beginning to join their ranks now alongside getting better weaponry and soldiers. Blackwell being liberated is a sign that the cult can be stopped but this is a situation that needs to be dealt with carefully now that the identity of the bay branch has been revealed. Nothing will ever be the same after the cult has been dealt with. Besides Chloe is a walkie talkie that David gave her just in case something would happen...it begins to turn haywire which snaps Max from her state. Chloe picks it up while raising an eyebrow thinking that it's David.

"This is Gustave Ketab! I am a medic of team Rainbow! We're a special forces unit and we've crashed in the woods of Arcadia Bay! We have injured and limited supplies, does anyone copy?!" The voice on the radio spoke with a French accent much to Chloe's curiosity wondering what's a Frenchman doing here in Arcadia Bay but the word of a spec-ops team here in the bay is enough for her to listen carefully. Max awakens from her state then listens closely to what she heard. If a special forces unit is here in Arcadia Bay then that means the government is involved in someway to all of this.

"We hear you...um...soldier? I'm Chloe Price and I'm a member of the Arcadia Bay Resistance. We're coming in with a couple of guys so just stay put also if the Pegs heard you, then I hope your special forces training can help. We need all of the man power." Chloe replied to the GIGN member on the radio who sighs in relief on the other line as David is behind them hearing it.

"Wait, where exactly a part of the woods are you in?" Max asks him.

"No idea exactly but it appears to be next to some kind of suburb." Gustave replied to while Max looks at Chloe for a moment alongside David.

"Suburb...that's sounds like where James and Rose Amber live! Hang on Gustave, we're coming to get you but stay away from any suburbs and hide in the woods. Pegs are mainly in urban parts and are likely near you." Chloe continued to inform.

"Understood...and merci. We'll stay put as long as possible." The soldier thanked before the transmission ends. Her radio lights up again causing her to press the button once more.

"This is Marius Streicher! We are holed up in some...some kind of photography room! I am a member of team Rainbow and currently with dozens of men. Does anyone copy?" Another soldier but with a German accent called. More spec ops soldiers means more manpower for the Resistance but Max knows where he is: The dark room. All of them are in separate areas meaning that they have to split to find each soldier yet the Resistance isn't strong enough to find them at all much to her frustration. David knows that these soldiers need help yet with the state they're in, he has no idea but to send in Max and Chloe at them. He's saw what Max has done to those brainwashed cops and how she killed them like she was in a video game of some sort showing that she can indeed take care of herself yet worries that her mind is slowly crumbling right now. David hesitantly speaks on the walkie talkie.

"We hear you soldier. I'm David Madsen of the Arcadia Bay Resistance, we came into contact with one of your men out here but we're low on manpower." David replied then presses the button again with the soldier on the other line sighing in relief. The Resistance is about to get an upgrade through these men but they couldn't reach them unless he sends one of his best. He turns to Max in worry for a moment.

"Roger that. We'll hold out as long as possible. Marius out." The German ended as Max has a determined look on her face. David knows by that look means that she is ready to fight them off more than ever. Her fighting skills are phenomenal which surprised David too as if she knew where they were placed. But Max is young and has a life ahead of her...yet he knows that she's an adult and she's made her choice.

"Max...are you sure about this?" David asks reluctantly right before Max nods in response. The veteran simply sighs again before turning to Chloe then back to Max.

"I've seen you in action Max and I know you're an adult. But be careful out there...and keep Chloe safe." He spoke.

"Will do David. Will do." To that, David turns around while grabbing his M249 then walks to a couple of police officer and civilians to gather his men. Chloe turns to Max worriedly seeing that glare in her eyes.

* * *

The drive to where the Amber residence is silent with an aura of uncertainty mixed with fear while Chloe looks at the road ahead. Max looks at her assault rifle which is an AR-C that has no attachments as Chloe still has hers leaning underneath with its stock folded. Chloe is still comprehending what she just witnessed...in someway, this is Rachel's revenge on Arcadia Bay. How this entire situation was also her fault for failing to save Rachel in the first place and now everyone in the bay is paying the price for it all. She just hopes James is alive despite what he did otherwise she'll have more dead Amber's on her hands...unless Sera was alive. Max looks at her in worry.

"So...who was Sera?" Max asks in worry causing Chloe to abruptly stop the truck wondering what to say. She likes to keep her and Rachel's first meeting in a nutshell and not go into the other details. The blue haired girl wishes she can tell her everything but Max will spill the beans on everything or it will come off as insane. But with this kind of situation and how they're fighting for there lives, anything can happen. Even if its something like that. Chloe hated James but she never wanted him dead yet in some way, it's some well deserved karma for what he's done.

"When I met Rachel, she had issues in her life. Sure she was the DA's daughter and had a normal life but she felt out of place until I came in. We started hanging out but we discovered her dad, James, was making out with another woman who turned out to be Rachel's mom..." Max's eyes widen. She thought the Ambers were a normal family but this is Arcadia Bay after all, everyone has secrets. Yet out of the blue, Max knew who she was talking about earlier remembering how that name was etched in her mind.

"Sera..." The brunette gasped causing Chloe nod in response as she looks at the road.

"Yeah. Turns out Sera was a drug addict that left Rachel alone to get high resulting in James to divorce her. Now here's the more twisted shit: James hired a fucking drug dealer who was Frank's best friend to drug her to get her high again to make sure she doesn't spill the beans on James and lose her credibility. She gave me one last wish: Never tell Rachel. She all but gave up...so I hid the truth and life went on...until what happened. The rest is history." Chloe explained causing Max to turn silent. Chloe did all of that to protect Rachel and all her efforts were undermined in the end. The woman leans back on her seat then turns to Max.

"Max...this isn't your fault if it is what you're thinking. This is mine. I failed to save Rachel and now everyone is paying for this...this is my fault and mine alone." This confuses Max in someway yet it makes sense which she finds insane at the same time. But what Chloe is saying sounds more like a warning or something.

"Chloe, what are you saying?" Max asks in worry and fear as tears are visible in Chloe's eyes.

"...That you should leave. This is my mess I caused. Look at the destruction these cult fuckers have caused to this town. If Rachel didn't die under my watch then none of this would happen. They would still be in hillbilly country and she'd be...she'd be safe with you and her in arms. This is my fight and my fight alone..." Chloe explained causing Max to freeze in shock on what Chloe said causing her eyes to widen. The scary part is that it makes sense on how Rachel's death has indirectly caused a chain reaction resulting into this. Yet Chloe needs her protection as the universe is still out there to get her. Unless...

"Max remember what I said back at the lighthouse? Maybe this is the universe telling me I forgot something and here it is. It's not rocket science. This doesn't involve you." She concluded while Max is tempted to leave. Suddenly, her radio goes off causing Max to pick it up.

"Hel...Hello?" Max greeted.

"Maxine Caulfield and Chloe Price. Arcadia Bay's golden girls. At first we thought you two were a bunch of delinquents and normal faces among this crowd of sinners. But what I've seen and what Melissa said, you're special. Both of you are. You never seen it haven't you? I believe you can saved by us if you just say...yes. This place doesn't deserve you both. Now if you say no...then James and Rose suffer." Simon replied on the radio causing Chloe's eyes to widen seeing the worst case scenario. James may have done something evil but not Rose.

"You sadistic motherfucker! David should've went for the neck!" Chloe insulted remembering him and his voice.

"Now Ms. Price, James did something bad...and I'm sure you know about it. This is a social experiment of mine if people can spare there enemies and forgive them for what they have done. If you show up then I'll let them go but if you don't, then they both die." The herald bargained much to Chloe's rage since she just feared the worst. James being held hostage just made it a whole lot worse as Chloe taps her finger on the button of the walkie talkie.

"Waiting for a response Ms. Price. Clocks ticking." Simon warned before she presses her button the radio in haste.

"Don't you fucking hurt them you hear me? We're coming." Chloe bargained and shuts her eyes while slamming her head on the steering wheel while Max grips her gun on her hand. The soldiers can wait, James and Rose will need their help more than ever now. They begin to drive on the road changing their objective from finding the soldiers to saving Rachel's parents.

* * *

A minute later...

Chloe and Max head out of the pickup truck as she looks at the neighborhood. Memories flood in her head while seeing the old streetlight where her and Rachel kissed underneath where it was official that they became girlfriends. How Rachel and her found out about the truth of her mother alongside why James wanted to protect her. In someway, this is karma for what James has done to Sera and how he tried to highhandedly destroy his own family but he doesn't deserve death. A prison sentencing is one for sure. Max notices Chloe spacing out causing her to gently shake the girl making her snap out of it.

"You okay?" Max asks her. Chloe turns to her and nods in silence then looks at the houses for a moment wondering where it is since she hasn't visited in awhile now yet she knows what the Amber house looks like. The brunette finds it strange that there is no cultists around meaning a trap is about to happen as Chloe spots a house with its door opened. Chloe enters the house...a sharp pain hits Max in the leg causing her to look down with Chloe turning around seeing Max with an arrow on her shoulder. Max rips it off as she attempts to rewind time but her head begins to ache in the process causing her to fall on the ground. Chloe attempts to move towards Max only to feel a strike on her head causing her to fall on the ground...

The beanie wearing punk opens her eyes revealing that she is in the living room of the house as she hears muffled screams with her blurred vision. Chloe blinks for a moment then sees James on his arm chair with his arms taped on the sides while Rose is panicking on the couch. Both of them are gagged via tape on arms and legs as Chloe realizes that this is a trap. On the ground is an unconscious Max who is bound as well but she can't move her muscles. Chloe looks at the table for in the kitchen seeing that it's the same drugs that Jefferson used on Rachel right before hearing someone whistling _Here I am Lord_ causing her to spot Simon in his normal white jacket and white pants. He's in the same age as her as well making her younger. Simon simply smirks while lowering his head trying to come up with something to say.

"I wonder...why do you want to save this place? It's been nothing short of a den of thieves and snakes. If I'm sounding like a religious nutcase then I apologize so I'll just say formally as possible: It's a shitty place full of shitty people. So much lies and deceit..." Simon breathes in for a moment then sighs while looking outside then looks back at Chloe.

"But I am glad we came here. At first I thought staying at Hope would better and this place is irrelevant but I heard more of the Father's plans for Arcadia. An extension of Eden's Gate when the collapse happens so there can be two places at once. I gotta tell ya, we've unveiled so much worms here from lies and deceit to murder. A place where we can lay the seeds of the new garden." The brown haired teenager complemented while walking towards Chloe then rips off the tape off her mouth gently.

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!" Chloe yelled in response to him in anger causing him to smile sincerely to her. That face resembles a lot like Eliot which is a face she wants to punch in the process. Max slowly opens her eyes but she couldn't move her muscles nor her mouth to make any noises due to how strong the drug is. Simon smirks seeing that she just made his point on how she wants to save Arcadia Bay, something that he always is on point about.

"There! There's that strive! The strive to protect sinners...!" Simon cheerfully exclaimed while walking towards James then turns the chair to her as James continues to struggle in front of Chloe to taunt her. James hangs his eyes in guilt feeling his fault and how Chloe is suffering for it. He just wanted to protect his daughter from a mother who was no longer suited to meet her. Chloe looks at Simon again in anger.

"This! This is the reason why Melissa didn't want to kill you just like every single Arcadian out here. You're special Chloe, you don't know it...but Eden's Gate sees it." The teen walks towards her and gently caresses her cheek causing Chloe to move about aggressively. Simon simply distances himself from Chloe as he spreads his arms showing off the captured Max, James, and Rose.

"An old friend who I see as a bit of a father figure to me once said: The power of yes is the great power one can have. Now Chloe Price, I want you to say yes. Yes to the father. Yes to the project. Yes to Eden's Gate and I'll assure you that you, Max, James, and Rose will be forgiven and welcomed into paradise. All you got to do...is say yes." Simon offered while walking towards her and moves his face closer to hers. Chloe bites her lip hard making it bleed and tasting the sweet metallic flavor of it. She doesn't want to join these psychos in the first place knowing they target people like her and if Max didn't return, then she would've joined. Her eyes move behind him seeing someone at the doorway crouching right before taking cover. She swore she someone with military outfit and a skull-like paint on his or her face. Chloe looks back at him...

"Yes-"Before she can respond, a flash grenade rolls in causing it to explode in a flash of light much to her surprise and terror. Chloe drops on the ground while she hears muffled gunshots with her vision turning white in the process. She breaths heavily in fear and closes her eyes hoping that she doesn't get hit. Her vision begins to turn normal with seeing her view of the ground and Max beside her. Gunshots are heard much clearer now right before a set of combat boots land in front of her. Chloe feels a force pick her up and comes into view of a black shirt with an ammo pouch alongside an opened collar revealing the undershirt underneath. In front of her is a woman with a black beret in front of her face with her face covered in white paint and black on her eyes making her resemble a skull. She almost looks like one of those action movie heroes she'd see in those old eighties movies.

"Are you hurt? Can you get up?" The woman asks in a clearly foreign accent that Chloe can identify as Brazilian. Joining her are numerous soldiers wearing long sleeved sage short and sage cargo pants with a helmet on top of them and goggles on their eyes with an armor on their chests and shoulders. Chloe sighs alongside Max knowing that these are soldiers who Gustave spoke about. Joining them is one wearing similar gear except with a flipped down visor and his outfit appears to be dark blue alongside a patch with the cross on it and a logo reading GIGN underneath it. Among them is a woman with short brown hair almost mimicking a mohwak and wears a yellow hazmat suit and mask.

"He's getting away from the backyard!" A soldier cried out causing Chloe to look spot Simon running away from the backyard as his men run as well.

"Forget about psicopata! We need to move, now!" She ordered before she pulls out her knife to untie Chloe with it as the soldiers carry James, Max, and Rose over their shoulders as the woman manages to untie the restraints on her feet as well. The woman gently pushes Chloe while pulling out a silenced hangun and moves towards the doorway showing four jeeps in front of the house with a soldier on the driver seat. An extra batch of soldiers are shooting at incoming cultists as Chloe throws her car keys at one of them since they can't fit in so they'll have to take her ride for the time being. A soldier notices it then catches the keys on his hand right before nodding at Chloe. The woman puts Chloe on the passenger seat while James, Rose, and Max are in the back as a soldier gets on the gun at the back. The jeep begins to move as the woman sticks her arm out and twirls her hand as a sign to move out.

The jeeps begin to drive on the road as the drug's effects on Max wears off causing her to look around in order to see if it wore off fully. She looks at Chloe who looks for a weapon of some kind in the jeep and spots her AR-C with an ACOG on it causing her to pick it up then pull the hammer back as she turns her head to the side window. Max is relieved that they got away from Simon, he almost resembled Warren in someway which she finds strange...she soon hears something...an airplane. She turns to the side seeing the plane in the distance that begins to fire at them causing the bullets to pierce through the glass and hit Chloe and the woman in the driver seat. Time freezes again as Max rewinds in the process finding herself back to where it all began.

"Plane!" Max warned getting the woman's attention as she hears the sound of the diving aircraft. She moves to the side causing it to miss but begins to go off-road while the jeeps behind them begin shooting at it. The woman grits her teeth as more Peggies appear out of the tree lines and start firing as Chloe sticks herself out then starts firing at the cultists. Most take cover while others are hit in either arms or legs as Max looks around in the back for a weapon and spots a handgun which she picks up then pulls back the stock and joins in the shooting. A rocket heads towards them with time freezing again by Max's will then rewinds back to where it started. She looks around for a cultist with a rocket launcher and spots him peeking from a tree line then takes aim and fires thus hitting him in the chest and killing him instantly.

"Good shot!" The woman complemented as more jeeps follow beside them with the woman turning in confidence right before looking ahead then sees a blockade full of trucks with heavy machine guns on the back. Before they can fire, something makes them explode as the car they are in plows through them. Chloe looks up to see a helicopter with David aiming his M249 on the side firing at the Cultists joined by another swarm of helicopters as well.

"Did anyone call for air support?" A German accented voice asked on the radio.

"Always have to be dramatic huh?" She replied as the soldier gives a brief laugh. The soldier in the cockpit is wearing a pilot helmet with a visor and balaclava also has a light green vest and long sleeved shirt and jeans alongside a German flag patch on the side. He turns to David.

"Where to?" The soldier asks.

"Blackwell Academy. North up ahead."

* * *

Blackwell.

The jeeps park up in front of the school with the soldiers heading out as civilians look on in awe at all of them. Max is glad that Rose and James are safe despite everything James has done even Chloe but never chose to forgive James for what he did to Sera who just wanted to see Rachel. Seeing him again just feels like this is all a dream to her sometimes, a really bad dream. They head out of the jeep with the woman following them in the process. Landing on the rooftop is the helicopters and David heading out of the soldiers. She turns to the group behind them with hands on her hips as Chloe checks her out. Of all the women she's seen in her life, she adds her to the third most hottest with Rachel being number one.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Taina Pereira, most of my friends call me Caveira. I'm a member of team Rainbow, we're an international counter-terrorist unit made up of the best operatives." Caveira introduced herself with the blue haired girl gawking at the special forces soldier seeing her in full form. Even though she's probably older than her, Chloe has to admit that she's hot as hell and looks something straight out of those military pinup posters...if they were realistic. Plus the skull paint on her face is an added bonus to add to that. Max on the other hand thinks Caveira looks something straight out of an action movie from the eighties but she did save their lives meaning she's on their side.

"Nice to meet you Taina. I'm Max and this is my friend Chloe." Max introduced herself and Chloe. Caveira's eyes widen hearing this names before much to her shock remembering a Patricia Caulfield from US Army Rangers also the fact she mentioned a girl named Max before and Chloe. The BOPE operator soon realizes that she's meeting face to face with the niece of the woman she had a one night stand with. No doubt that this is the Max Patricia was talking about and the freckles scream that they're related.

"Wait a minute...Maxine Caulfield?" Caveira gasped at the mere mention causing Max to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah...wait, how do you know my full name?" The brunette replied confused.

"I know your aunt. Patricia Caulfield, she was...or almost a member of team. She has a way with the filhotes-especially when I'm one of them." She responded flirtatiously remembering their time together causing confusion with Max but makes Chloe chuckle. Patty was always the fun aunt who played with the two a lot and even is Max's godmother too. Her loose cannon personality still inspires Chloe till this day and it wasn't surprising that she's gay and got some tail. An added bonus is that Chloe knows Portuguese or a little bit of it since she heard it a lot in school prior to her expulsion. Alongside an added bonus was that Rachel taught her some of it.

"Uh...what? Chloe, you know what that means?" Max asks her causing Chloe to give a small chuckle and roll her eyes. The brunette puts two and two together realizing what she was talking about alongside the realization. This doesn't surprise her at all knowing how her aunt acts, especially how she oozes with charisma too. She wishes to be like her one day too but she can't flirt for her life and is way too introverted. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sudden appearance of David walking beside the soldier who is wearing black body armor with a white shoulder pad that has the staff of caduceus on it meaning he's some kind of medic.

"We meet at last in person. I'm Gustave Kateb but my friends call me Doc." He introduced himself while shaking Max's hand before being joined by the man with the pilot helmet with goggles and green hoodie sweater and jeans as more soldiers join in alongside the hazmat lady who saved them as she takes off her mask. The three feel overwhelmed seeing the soldiers alongside the Arcadian Bayers who are vastly outnumbered by the cult and out of the blue, these guys arrive. But it was nice to know the government responded despite being marooned here. Although David knows that they're secret as he heard of them before during his service after becoming friends with Craig Jenson who they called Blackbeard in his days. Gustave motions towards them.

"That's Lera Melnikova aka Finka and Marius Streicher aka Jager. We're members of a cover CTU called Rainbow which I'm sure I already explained on the radio. We've been sent to capture Melissa Gearhardt of Eden's Gate after they sent an undercover agent in our ranks to brainwash us with an unknown gas." Gustave introduced and explained their presence here in Arcadia Bay.

"Well I'm glad you guys are here. We're just rising up against these jackasses and you're the needed boost against them." David thanked them. Gustave looks around for a moment observing Blackwell. He's heard stories of the prestigious school from Blackbeard who graduated from her and Zofia who visited the place once with her father during a stay at America. The GIGN medic is astonished at the sight of the place seeing it as more of a college than a highschool while observing the civilians who are barely armed with just few stolen assault rifles and cops among them.

"It looks like that indeed we are. I take it that this is the base of operations?" Finka asks assuming that the school is big enough to sustain an entire small army of Resistance fighters which she has seen in the past but this is different. She wondered why were they sent in the first place although Six assumed it was a terrorist attack, stuff like this should be Ghost Recon's problem.

"Our base of operations is Pan Estates up north from here. This is an outpost we just liberated where they forcibly draft students for their army." Chloe explained much to the team's disgust right now. They've heard cases where cults would abduct children and force them into joining them but this was something else, this was drafting. It sickens them knowing they have to shoot children who have lives ahead of them. Jager has done it before when a teenager was recruited by the White Masks who are a terrorist group and supplied him the tools necessary to shoot up the school which Bandit had to put him down considering that it was an act of mercy due to the fact he would arrested and his life would be over.

"Disgusting..." Caveira sneered imagining what they are doing to them. Gustave looks at the team who share the same sour expression on them then sighing in sadness. Max and Chloe feel the same way forgetting that the cult just abducted friends along the way meaning they have to watch their fire.

"We'll set up our equipment for the time being." Marius stated before he motions the men to come with him. David, Max, and Chloe watch as they walk towards their jeeps and getting their respective gear out in the process. David turns to the two girls and motions them to come with him towards the school which they follow him into. The veteran turns to them quickly.

"Max, Chloe. I'm putting out a warning: Don't trust these guys." David warned them causing Max to tilt her head and Chloe to raise an eyebrow. They just saved their lives and now David tells them not to trust them at all. Plus to them, they seem like badasses too. But David knows that there is something fishy when a unit he's never heard of consisting of different CTU's comes to Arcadia Bay.

"Um...why? They just saved our lives and there badasses too." Chloe replied.

"Because they're black ops that's why. I've seen stuff like this before and it's probably some kind of CIA thing going on and you know what the CIA does when something like this comes to pass." He explained causing Max's eyes to widen while Chloe is confused but her eyes widen as well.

"Oh shit...they kill the witnesses? Like we see in the movies?" The blue haired girl gasped.

"Yeah. I think Eden's Gate is tied with the CIA and this is their cleanup crew of operatives to erase evidence and when they're done, they'll go after the town next." David continued as Chloe sighed.

"Great. One problem solved and now another will take its place. Anyone have tickets to Russia or Cuba when this is all over?" Chloe sarcastically asks them. Max shakes her head in disbelief that they would be doing this but she remembers how her aunt was a member or at least, a failed member of team Rainbow. Perhaps she can talk to them but she hasn't talked to her for a long time in fact. A very long time too since the last time she's heard of her was that she was homeless so her dad, Ryan, had to work out an intervention for her and she ended up joining the Hope County Sheriff Department right before silence.

"Maybe Patty can talk to them when this is all over." Max suggested grabbing the two's attention as Chloe remembers how her aunt slept with Caveira meaning she has direct ties with the group. The blue haired punk sighs in relief knowing she can talk to them and compromise.

"Oh thank God. The only time a booty call saved someone and not get them in trouble.." Chloe commented as David looks left and right at them in confusion right before stepping forward.

"Who's Patty?" David asked feeling so lost right now. Max's eyes widen trying to explain it to David with different roots in her explanation whether to say she was an ex-Rainbow member or she slept with an operator who seems to be into knife play. Chloe looks back at Max then to David as the brunette rubs her arm and taps her foot patiently trying to come up with something.

"She's my aunt...and she was a member. One of them said she was and she also slept with her too." Max explained much to David's relief as he closes his eyes then sighs.

"Thank goodness..." David sighed in relief before the door slams open revealing a man in damaged clothing. His face is dirty from what appears to be dried blood on him alongside his tattered garments and pants showing signs that he has been through hell. David's eyes widen before he runs towards him alongside Max and Chloe to whom they catch from collapsing on the ground. The man breaths heavily before Chloe opens the door quickly causing everyone to turn to them seeing that he got in without being seen by the Resistance members. He clutches David by the shoulder while coughing.

"They're...they're using Two-Whales...and town square...as training grounds..." He spoke before passing out as Gustave and a couple of other soldiers carry him off. Caveira walks in upon hearing his entire words. The BOPE operative remembers how training grounds tend to have intel in them since they would heavily secured. At this point, there's no Six to tell them what to do and all orders come from David himself. She remembers Blackbeard talking about a man named David but she can't confirm that this is indeed him though. She walks up to David getting his attention.

"Permission to infiltrate? I have done stuff like this before." Caveira asked him making David scoff.

"Permission granted. Once you free the training grounds, Max and Chloe will give the give the signal once we have it under our control so they're coming with you." David responded causing the Brazilian to nod back. He's seen her in action and the skills she showed when they were captured meant that Max can be a magic bullet for the Resistance seeing how she took out brainwashed police officers as she knew they were going to do next. Caveira looks at the two in worry before nodding back at David.

* * *

It felt strange for Chloe to drive another car due to the fact she's used to the one she has but it's back at the Amber household where the Peggies have taken over. Although with team Rainbow's special training, perhaps they've been cleared out and it's just there waiting for its driver. She'll have to wait until this region of Arcadia Bay is free though but she does love this new buggy they have. Max sides beside her in the passenger seat while Caveira is on the heavy machine gun on the back. It was nice feeling the breeze against their hair. Too bad the radio keeps blasting cult music like _Oh The Bliss_ which annoys the living hell out of three of them. The cult songs remind them of those songs they'd make kids in Catholic schools sing but cult style although Chloe did find them catchy at the start. Caveira on the other hand sees this as a first impression that this cult has a lot of money to do such a thing given the amount of members that just invaded Arcadia Bay.

"The fact they had time and money to make songs just makes me think of that cult in America with those celebrities and they believe in aliens. Who were they anyway? I forgot." Caveira asks getting Max's attention. Max tries her best to remember but she knows what she's saying remembering that some actor that starred in those spy movies and that one movie where he was caught in a time loop during an alien invasion. She taps her chin trying to remember since they have been on the news lately but don't seem to be a threat unlike Eden's Gate but they do have a navy as they claim that they are a religion but what kind of religion has an army? It comes to her mind already.

"It's the Church Of Scientology." Max answered causing Caveira to nod upon the realization. Ash told stories about them back them alongside Valkyrie but it was mainly them making fun of the church a whole lot. But that religion brings back memories of Santa Muerte in Bolivia how they used salvation to gain what they wanted. Although cults exploit women, this doesn't seem to do it at all which she gives props to that. They hear screaming in the distance causing Chloe to stop the buggy. Caveira smirks at the sight as they overlook Two-Whales Diner with people being forced to shoot in front of it before pulling the slide of her pistol.


	12. Message To Melissa

* **Beep***

 **Phone:** One new message.

* **Beep***

 **Joseph Seed:** Hello Melissa, this is Joseph. I know you've been part of our family for a long time and you don't like being lectured about my visions but...I had a vision and you were in it. You were in a storm of your own hatred and it was destroying the garden, you said you were cured of it when you joined but those eyes...those eyes were lit up as if a spark was reignited in you. I heard what happened to Rachel, my condolences and I know why the Storm are heading to Arcadia Bay, don't let your mission be your personal vendetta against the town. When you march into the town of sinners, please open your eyes and don't let your hate consume you again.


End file.
